


Rifthold University

by simpforaelin



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpforaelin/pseuds/simpforaelin
Summary: Aelin, the heir to The Galathynius company. Her parents are 'dead'. She can't let anyone know who she is. So she enrolls under the name of Celaena Sardothien.
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Asterin Blackbeak/Manon Blackbeak, Chaol Westfall & Yrene, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

She listened as cars rushed by in the distance and walked slowly along the pavement.

Her gaze was locked on her feet and the path beneath, the cracked stone tiles heating up in the scorching summer sun.

Slowly, she allowed her gaze to wander.

The noon sun shone radiantly in the sapphire skies, through the few, soft white clouds that decked the heavens like translucent cloths.

The buildings flanking the narrow street were built of deep, maroon bricks, the roofs consisting of clay tiles.

Somehow she had found herself in the old-school part of town, far away from her quiet mansion.

Her parents sent her to live with her cousin in his mansion, as they were always traveling and didn't trust her by herself.

Aedion was barely ever home though. She was Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, heir to the Galathynius company and fortune.

It was the last day of summer holidays and she would start in her new school tomorrow.

It was the same university Aedion was in, except he was in his second year, while she would be starting her first.

She didn't know anyone here in Rifthold - in Adarlan in general.

She had come from Orynth, Terrasen, where she and her parents, Evalin and Rhoe, had lived in a beautiful mansion, twice the size of her cousin's.

No one was allowed to know who she really was, which was a real pain in the ass, but she had to go with it.

She was to enroll in the university as 'Celaena Sardothien', a distant relative of Aedion Ashryver, whom she was sharing a home with.

It was a drastic change, to say the least, and now she was lost as well, wasn't that pleasant?

The amulet of Orynth bounced against her chest as she walked further into the town, trying to find a map.

Her long, golden hair tickled her shoulders and swayed in the breeze, reaching past her waistline.

She was wearing a white tanktop and moon-washed shorts that left a small gap for the public to view her well-developed six-pack. ;)

Her feet were heating up in her black converse, but she didn't particularly care.

A trail of hot sweat trickled down her forehead.

"Hey, you!" She heard a male voice calling.

She turned to see a guy a few feet behind her, looking at her curiously.

"Yes?" She looked at him in a bored demeanor.

He had short, messy brown hair and orbs of pure, liquid copper.

He was tall and muscular, his prominent abs decked in a gray t-shirt and black sweatpants.

She swallowed, feeling slightly intimidated.

"I've never seen you around... Are you lost?" He gazed into her turquoise orbs.

"Well, yes. I recently moved here." She explained sheepishly.

"Really?" 'No, I'm lying, dumbass' she scoffed in her thoughts. "Yes."

"Well that's too bad for you." He started strolling off in the opposite direction.

"Are you kidding me?!" She yelled at his retreating back.

He tilted his head back and looked at her lazily.

"What?"

"You're not going to help me?!"

"You didn't ask."

She scoffed, "well, now I will. In what direction is the Avery?"

"That way." He pointed in in the opposite direction she was facing.

She turned on her heels and strutted off, without even bothering with a 'thank you'.

Before long she had reached the flowing river.

She saw the large mansion of the Havilliard family from the distance, it had an unearthly amount of windows. (Get it? It's made of glass!)

She sighed and walked off in its direction.

Aedion's mansion was close by; in the same neighborhood, to be exact.

As soon as she unlocked the gate, the door swung open and her blonde cousin came running out of the house.

"Aelin!" He shouted as he enveloped her small frame in a tight hug.

"I was gone for two hours." She tried to pry him off of her, but he just gripped her tighter.

"That's two hours too long!"

"You're way too protective, I swear to the gods, if you're like this in school I will slit your throat."

Aedion released her immediately. "I won't have to monitor you in school, sweet Aelin, because a friend of mine happens to be in your class."

He grinned deviously, as they made their way into the mansion. "Happens to be or you threatened the headmaster?"

She looked at him annoyedly, too which he simply laughed, "I'll let you decide that."

She stuck her tongue out at him and they slumped down onto the couch beside each other.

"By the way," He nodded towards a package on the coffee table, "your book came."

She jumped up. "Really? Why didn't you just say so?"

She ripped the packaging to shreds at lightning speed and tore the book out of the wreckage, holding it to her heart.

"Why do you love reading so much?"

Her cousin examined her weirdly, to which she grinned, showing off pearly white teeth,

"Because it's amazing."

"Sure... What book is that?"

"The third volume of the hunger games."

He cocked an eyebrow, "You mean the movies?"

"Idiot," she flicked him on the forehead, "the books were written before the movies!"

"Whatever." Aedion scoffed.

They both glared at each other for a few seconds before erupting into fits of laughter.

"It's hot~" She then complained.

"We can go swimming in the pool, if you want." He suggested, his face still colored red.

"Yes!" She grinned and hopped up, running to her room to get her bathing suit.

When she opened the door she was met with a blond ball of fur, jumping up at her and waving its tongue.

"Fleetfoot!" She laughed as the golden dog barked happily.

"Are you okay?" She looked up to spot Ress, one of Aedion's few servants, standing in the doorway, looking at her with concern looming in his dark orbs.

"Yes," she laughed, as Fleetfoot went to pounce on the young man.

"Fleetfoot! Come here!" She called, as Ress was helplessly trying to defend himself.

After the puppy had calmed down and was lying by her feet, Ress looked back at her.

"Miss, I-"

"Please," she smiled, "call me Aelin."

"Aelin then," he started once again, this time grinning, "I have to say, the household had gotten way more lively since you arrived."

"I can imagine." She giggled sheepishly.

"But it's a pleasant change." Ress confessed and bowed his head, "I'll be taking my leave now. Have a nice day, Aelin."

"You too, Ress!" She called as he was disappearing down the hall.

She sighed.

Everyone here was so nice and understanding.

The mansion was like a labyrinth, so the chances of running into one of the few servants was slim, but they were all kind.

She walked across her ginormous bedroom, to her walk-in closet.

The door slid open smoothly, as the entire room light up with automatic lights.

She quickly found a bathing suit and changed, after which she tied her long hair into a braid.

She examined herself in the mirror and smiled.

She was dressed in a simple, maroon bikini, that contrasted perfectly with her pale skin.

Her gold rimmed orbs dimmed as she turned to examine her back.

Three nasty scars clawed their way down her back diagonally.

They were the reason Aedion was so protective of her.

When they were younger, her cousin had lived with her and her parents in their mansion.

They got along splendidly, but one day, he had snapped.

She didn't remember why, but him and her were fighting.

He was shouting and flinging his arms around, glaring at her with hatred mirrored in those turquoise eyes.

Her eyes.

He was closing in and she ended up backing up against one of the large windows of the mansion.

He was blinded by the rage. He didn't know what he was doing.

But he had pushed her.

She could still hear the shattering of glass clearly as she recalled the tormenting pain in her back.

She remembered the high-pitched screams of the maids and the falling sensation.

The overwhelming smell of iron and the impact of her small body falling into one of the many bushes in the gardens.

But she had survived.

And Aedion hated himself for it.

He would never forget her scream as she plunged into the nothingness, he had claimed.

He never wanted her to get hurt again, so he took it upon himself to protect her from then on.

She grabbed a towel and strolled out of her room, her blonde braid caressing her shoulder blades ever so slightly.

Her steps echoed through the empty hallways as the coldness of the tiles seethed into her bare feet.

She shuddered.

On her tip-toes, she dashed through the maze of hallways and past an uncountable amount of doors, up stairwells and past windows, until she finally arrived at the rooftop pool.

She gazed around, shielding her eyes from the blinding sun.

Aedion was already waiting for her on one of the beach chairs, staring out beyond the water, at the view of the lively city below.

She smiled.

It was amazing up there.

It was an infinity pool, that reached the very edge of the roof.

There were a modern bar and bar stools in the water at the shallow end, near where she and her cousin were situated on the marble tiles at the staircase leading to the roof.

There was a marble path leading out through the water, connected to a 1 meter jumping board that was hovering over the clear water.

There was a rather small water slide, looping around itself once, before ending in the shallower part of the pool.

Aedion stood and turned.

He grinned. "Aelin, I was waiting." He held out a hand.

His golden hair was tied into a short, loose ponytail at the nape of his neck and his gold rimmed orbs glowed as the sun reflected off of his pale skin, although it was darker than hers.

He was wearing jade green swimming trunks and was topless, showing off his trained body.

She smiled as she gripped his hand in hers, and them grinned deviously.

Before her cousin had time to react, she spun and pushed him into the freezing water.

In a heartbeat he was put again, drenched from head to toe and chasing her.

"That wasn't nice, Aelin! But I'll forgive you, if you give me a hug!"

He yelled and laughed as they ran around the small platform of tiles, that was fenced off, so no one would fall to their death.

"I give up!" She shouted, as she ran along the ledge leading to the jumping board.

She did a perfect dive into the cold water.

It shocked her at first, but soon after turned soothing and refreshing; a nice change from the recent hot weather.

"You're weak! Watch out!" He exclaimed and did a cannonball from the board, landing directly beside her, splashing the cool water into her face.

"AEDION!" She yelled, as his mischievous face popped up from under the water again.

And she tackled him, dunking his head under the surface, again and again.

"I surrender!" He choked out between breaths.

She let go and he coughed out water, glaring at her as she smirked triumphantly.

"Also," she said, "you should stop calling me Aelin. If anyone else hears, we're fucked."

"What foul language for a heir, a princess even! Okay then. Celaena... Celaena... Laena!"

"I hate you, you know?"

"It's an honor to be acknowledged, Laena."

She scoffed and punched him in the abdomen.

"That did it! You're going down!" He got ready to attack.

"I dare you." She seethed through gritted teeth.

In the distance a dark haired teen stepped out on to his balcony from Havilliard mansion and squinted against the sun, as he spotted two people on the roof of the neighboring Ashryver mansion.

Dorian sighed, he wished he had someone who he could hang out with in his mansion, but his father wouldn't allow it.

He watched as one person tackled the other in the pool and they fought and splashed around, their laughter ringing through the air.

Sometimes Dorian wished he had been born into a different bloodline.

Back with Aelin and Aedion, the glass door to the stairs opened and Fleetfoot bounded out, shortly followed by Ress.

"Hey, Ress!" She shouted, paying the struggling Aedion - who she held in a headlock - no heed.

"Aelin! Aedion! You should get out of the pool! You're getting the entire roof wet and Murtaugh is getting complaints from the neighbors!"

"Why don't you come in as well?" Aedion suggested, completely ignoring the young servant's order.

"Seriously?" He cocked an eyebrow.

The two blondes grinned at each other deviously before turning back to Ress and laughing.

He had a look of confusion plastered on his face, well, he did, until the water came splashing at him, soaking his clothing completely.

He growled; "Well you two've done it now."

He grabbed a hose and started spraying icy cold water at them, all while laughing evilly.

She screamed and hid behind her cousin, who screamed - just as high-pitched - in return and threw her back in front of the beam of water.

"I thought you promised to protect me?!" She yelled back at him,to which he paused, thought, and then lifted her up and placed her back behind him, shielding her with his strongly built frame.

She laughed.

Ress continued spraying them, claiming he wouldn't stop until they got out of the pool, and the two blondes continued splashing him, refusing to oblige to his command.

Suddenly, when the servant teen was close to the pool edge, Fleetfoot pounced, sending both boy and dog diving into the water.

The dog paddled to her mistress, who was laughing her ass off at Ress, along with Aedion.

All three continued to splash and fight and play in the water for who knows how long, until an old man in a suit came strolling to he pool.

"Murtaugh!" Ress exclaimed and immediately climbed out of the pool and bowed to the man.

Murtaugh Allsbrook.  
The head of Aedion's servants.

Both blondes went silence as the gray haired man stared at them sternly.

"Heyy, gramps~" She greeted sheepishly, to which he surprisingly smiled kindly,

"Aelin, I see you're having fun, how splendid! I would suggest you go to your chamber now though. It's getting late."

She nodded. She didn't want to get in trouble with the old man, so she obliged, climbing out of the pool and grabbing her towel.

She felt the warm breeze kiss her bare skin as she turned back to check on her cousin, who was looking utterly helpless.

"I don't think I need to lecture you about this again, so I'm just going to kindly ask you to leave and hope you get the memo.

Ress, we're going." Murtaugh turned, Ress close on his heels, and strutted back down the stairs.

She looked at Aedion, fighting to hold back her laughter as he watched the retreating backs of his two servants warily.

"I'm going." She mentioned, snapping her fingers to get his attention,

"I still have to pack my bag for tomorrow and prepare for the mental strain. Everyone at the uni knows each other from high school already, right?"

He nodded, climbing out of the cool waters as well.

"But I'll be there for you, so don't worry, also before I forget, I am meeting my friend - the one who's in your class - at 07:20 sharp in front of the house. Don't miss it. You'll be late otherwise. We're driving with my car."

"Got it." She murmured as she made her way down the stairs, her cousin close behind her.

"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed, so goodnight!" She turned, "'Night, Laena. I don't even get a hug?"

She sighed and spun to face him again.

"Come'er." He enveloped her in a tight embrace warmth radiating off of his wet body.

She wrapped her delicate arms around his frame as well, squeezing him tightly.

After a while they let go and smiled at each other.

"Goodnight." He grinned, to which she saluted in response; "Sleep tight."

"And don't let the bed bugs bite!" They finished together, grinning like complete fools.

Then both turned and headed to they're own rooms.

She headed straight for the bathroom connected to her chamber and had a nice, cold shower, after which she dressed in a loose, gray tank top and comfortable, velvet, violet shorts.

She packed her school bag and started reading her new book.

After a long while,

Aelin fell asleep.


	2. New Friend

Suddenly, Aelin's eyes jerked open.

Her room was dark, and she picked ip her phone to check the time.

The screen was like a blinding beacon of light as she switched it on, groaning at the sudden strain on her eyes.

It was 02:30 in the morning.

"Damn..." She muttered, as she stood up from her bed.

She knew she couldn't fall asleep again just like that, so she decided to go get a yoghurt from the kitchen downstairs.

Her footsteps echoed through the dark and empty mansion as she made her way down the stairs.

The door to the fridge swung open without a sound and a cheeky grin spread across her face as she admired the treasures it wielded.

Her plan was yoghurt, but she couldn't help her mouth watering as she discovered a half eaten chocolate cake.

It was calling to her, so she cut herself a large slice without a moments hesitation.

She had just taken her first bite, when she heard the hinges of the front door creaking.

She froze mid-bite. Her ears picked up the door opening fully, and a person stepping in.

Thief?

No one else lived in this mansion.

She dropped her cake and grabbed a kitchen knife, sneaking up to the corner the entrance was situated behind with the feline grace of an assassin.

She heard footsteps.

In a heartbeat, she was standing before the stranger, gripping the blade tightly in her right hand, glaring threateningly.

He eyed her up and down, as did she him.

He had pale skin and jet black hair almost reaching his shoulders, slightly shorter than Aedion's.

He had a scar down the side of his face and dark, enchanting brown orbs.

He was wearing jeans and a white shirt and had a large suitcase in tow.

"Thief! Criminal! Murderer! What are you doing in my house?!" She yelled, pointing at him accusingly.

He scoffed.

"I'm the thief? Your house? Who are you even? What are you doing here?!"

"I'll call the police!" She threatened.

"Who the hell are you?!" He shouted accusingly.

"What's going on here?" A sleepy Aedion stumbled down the stairs, "It's like three in the morning..."

He looked at her and the young man and scowled drowsily.

"Aedion! This guy broke in!" She screamed, waving the knife at him.

Her cousin stared at her in a confused demeanour, "No... No, he didn't. Didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?!"

"That's Ren Allsbrook, Murtaugh's grandson. He lives here as well."

He explained, nodding towards the teen, "He was on vacation until now."

"You forgot to tell me something that important?!" She yelled, grabbing him by the collar.

"Aedion, who is she?" Ren asked skeptically.

"My cousin, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius." She and the black headed teen gaped.

"No one was supposed to know!" She exclaimed releasing her cousin.

"He was going to find out at some point anyway, and he won't tell, believe me." The blonde explained, to which Ren nodded.

"In that case, I apologize for my rudeness, Your Highness." He bowed, a smirk playing itself on his lips.

"Goddamnit." She muttered and turned.

"I'm going to bed." She stalked off towards the staircase.

"Laena!" Aedion called after her, "The knife!"

She flung the weapon over her shoulder.

Before he had time to react, the knife was stuck in the door, one centimeter away from Ren's face.

His eyed widened.

"Oh yeah, Ren, was it?" She turned, her hazy turquoise gaze meeting him dead in the eye, "Watch that filthy little tongue of yours or I'll cut it out myself." And she left.

Aedion laughed aloud at Ren's reaction.

The black haired teen recovered and smiled.

"I guess it won't be boring here any longer." He strolled off, pulling his suitcase behind him, to where his room was situated.

The blonde sighed.

This year was really going to be fun.

The ringing alarm clock tore her out of her peaceful slumber.

She allowed her fist to crash down onto the cursed object, smirking as she heard the glass shatter and the ringing nullified.

She stood up and sighed.

The uniform for the Adarlan Uni was lying on her desk, folded up neatly.

It consisted of a white, button-up shirt with long sleeves and the golden wyvern embroidered on the left breast, a black undershirt, a crimson skirt with a golden border at the bottom and a crimson necktie.

She got changed as fast as possible and stared at herself in the mirror.

She kept the shirt open and rolled up the sleeves, so it was more of a jacket.

The undershirt was tucked under the skirt that reached above her knee and she had the red ribbon tied in a loose tie around her neck.

The amulet of Orynth lay cold against the skin of her chest, under the undershirt.

Wearing it was a danger in itself, as it was a dead giveaway of who she actually was, but she refused to leave the house without it.

She left her golden hair open and flowing and put on ring earrings.

She had no need to put on any makeup, as her face was already flawless. XD

Aedion often bragged about her, stating she was almost as pretty as him, but she had no right to judge; she had said the same about him already as well.

She checked her phone and choked.

It was already quarter past seven.

She grabbed her bag and ran as fast as she could, she scaled the stairs and dashed into the kitchen, where the cook of the mansion, a young blond man named Sanji, was cleaning dishes.

"Aelin! You have arrived! And might I add you look mighty fine!"

"Yea, yea, sure. I don't have time to eat right now. Can I have a piece of toast?"

She waved him off and he handed her the toast she requested.

"Bye, Sanji!" She dashed away and the blond cook smiled.

She stuck the piece of toast in her mouth and slipped into her black converse.

When she swung the door open she was greeted by the sight of three guys, a blonde, a brunette and a black haired teen.

Aedion and Ren, but the third one was...

"Laena! This is the friend that I told you about! Chaol, meet Celaena, Laena, meet Chaol." He grinned and the brunette turned.

Her breath hitched.

"You!" She pointed at him accusingly.

He stared at her blankly, not bothering to smile.

"You're that bastard from yesterday!"

He raised his eyebrows, "And you're that helpless kid who got lost."

"Touché..." She muttered as she turned to her cousin, "You're friends with that bastard?"

"It's a long story." The blonde sighed, "Get in the car."

She called shotgun and Aedion was driving, so that left Ren and Chaol in the back seats together.

Needless to say, they did not enjoy it one bit.

She enjoyed the fact that those two didn't get along well way too much for her own good.

"Chaol, right?" She spoke up as him and Ren were having a glare-off,

"Yes?"

"What class are we in?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"You didn't check before you left?"

"Give me a break, I was running late." She explained, and Chaol scoffed.

"Of course you were." She made an obscene hand gesture over her shoulder and Aedion chuckled.

"We're in class A-1" The brunette then answered, and Ren choked on air.

"A-1?! That's my class!" Aedion laughed even more.

"Isn't that amazing, Ren? We get to be in the same class! You'll be more fun than that bastard."

She exclaimed giddily, tilting her head to look at the black haired teen, who sighed in defeat in return and smiled.

Had she completely forgotten the fact that she had threatened him the night before?

"Of course, princess." He tested, and quickly learned she hadn't.

"I warned you already, Allsbrook, I will rip out your tongue, slit your throat and feed you to Fleetfoot if you don't keep your mouth shut." Chaol raised his eyebrows and Ren laughed.

"Okay, Celaena." She smiled as well.

"We're here!" Aedion announced, parking his car in the parking lot of the Uni.

He and her two classmates exited the car, and her cousin walked around and opened the door for her.

"Laena." He bowed and she slapped him on the back of the head.

"Quit it, Aedion, I could have opened the door myself."

"But you didn't." He looked into her eyes challengingly and she kept the stare.

"Fuck you." She waved him off and stood up to join Ren and Chaol.

Fresh air circulated through her lungs and she grinned.

There were students rushing all around, everyone wearing the same uniform as her, or the male version which had crimson trousers instead of a skirt.

All four of them started walking towards the building together, Aedion and Ren flanking her and Chaol strolling beside her cousin.

People stared at them in awe, for whatever reason, and made way as soon as they saw them.

She received many jealous and admiring stares.

She had guessed it before already, but this proved it: Her cousin and two classmates were three heartthrobs of the school.

Oh god.

She met the gaze of a girl around her age who was glaring daggers at her.

"For wyrds sake..." She muttered under her breath.

"What's wrong?" She looked up at Ren who had cocked an eyebrow at her statement.

"All the girls here hate me already." She dragged a hand down her face for extra emphasis and the brunette chuckled and ruffled her hair.

More glares, scoffs and gasps.

"Are you trying to make my life a living hell?" She flicked his forehead, as she did to her cousin countless times before.

Even more gasps and glares.

"I think you're doing a well enough job of that yourself." He laughed.

Suddenly she felt a arm around her shoulder at looked at Aedion in annoyance.

"And what are you two lovebirds talking about?"

Widened eyes, gasps and sneers.

She and Ren face palmed.

"We're here." Chaol announced and Aelin thanked the gods.

"Bye, Aedion!" She waved, trying to get rid of him as soon as possible.

He caught her in a sudden hug. More glares.

"Have a nice day, Laena!" He grinned from ear to ear.

"Ren, Chaol." She nodded towards the classroom and they nodded in response.

Aedion left with a final wink and the three of then entered the room.

Stares.

Everyone was looking at them.

The teacher hadn't arrived yet and from the twenty students in the class, only about 9 were already there.

The seats were split up into pairs of two and they were lined up into two rows with each 5 pairs.

Chaol headed for a seat where a dark haired teen who had his nose stuck in a book was seated.

It was the second desk pair from the front, on the window side and the brunette slumped into the chair next to the large windows.

She looked to Ren and raised her eyebrows, "Where should I-"

"You're sitting with me." He grabbed her wrist and walked to the seats behind Chaol.

She sat at the desk next to the window and Ren sat behind Chaol's black haired friend.

"So explain to me, Ren." He looked at her weirdly, "explain what?"

"This school. This class. Everything. We have time." She waved her hand for extra emphasis.

"Do you really not know anything?" She shook her head and he sighed.

"Okay then, listen. This university is different from any others.

You can call teachers by their first names and there are four school years: Three with your normal class and the last with a new class that specializes in a specific subject of your choosing.

There are five classes for each year, except the last.

In the first three years the classes are named from A through E, A being for the cleverest students and E being for the stupidest.

The number behind the letter is your year. We are in A-1, so the cleverest in our year; the first year.

Believe it or not, Aedion is in A-2.

Your class name in the fourth year depends on the subject that you're focusing on; english, for example, would be class E-4.

The sizes of those classes vary depending on how many students choose that specific subject.

This is our classroom.

We have homeroom, English, English literature, math, history, religion and culture and geography here.

Physics and biology are in the same classroom in a different part of the building, and then we still have music, arts and crafts, physical education and culinary, which are in different classrooms around campus.

There are no dorms on campus; everyone has to have their own house, if it weren't so, I most definitely never would have moved in with Aedion.

There are after school courses that you can attend. Joining one club is mandatory, although you can join as many as you want, as long as you have time.

There are no big, final semester tests: Tests are spread out during the semester.

Although they aren't big, there are a lot. Breaks between lessons are ten minutes each and lunch break is one and a half hours, so you can eat in he cafeteria or go home.

Our homeroom teacher is Arobynn Hamel; he's also our PE, math, chemistry and biology teacher.

English and literature is Marion, history and geography is Emrys, religion and culture is Cain, music is Rena Goldsmith and culinary and arts and crafts is Phillipa.

That's about it."

She blinked.

Once.

Twice.

"Okay... And what about this class; who are these people?"

"You mean the ones currently in the classroom?"

"Yes." He ran a hand through his dark locks.

"So. Look at the pairs in our row.

At the very front both students aren't here yet.

The seats behind that, the window seat is empty and on the right is Roland Havilliard,

then Chaol Westfall and Dorian Havilliard,

then the two of us and behind you is Nox Owen and behind me Sorrel Blackbeak."

She turned to look and a black haired boy grinned and waved at her.

She directed her attention to Ren again.

"On the right side of the classroom.

First you have Nehemia Ytger on the left, with Petrah Blueblood.

Then Nesryn Faliq and Archer Finn,

then Kaltain Rompier and an empty seat,

Sorscha Fenharrow and an empty seat and two more empty seats."

She looked at Dorian, who had stopped reading his book and was talking to Chaol.

The Havilliard heir.

She found herself baring her teeth and growling.

One word came to her head:

Blackmail.

If she were to befriend him, she could use information she received from him for her own use.

She caught Ren's stare and knew that he suspected what she was thinking, and to her surprise he shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

So she took a deep breath.

"Chaol, why don't you introduce me to your friend?"Suddenly, Aelin's eyes jerked open.

Her room was dark, and she picked ip her phone to check the time.

The screen was like a blinding beacon of light as she switched it on, groaning at the sudden strain on her eyes.

It was 02:30 in the morning.

"Damn..." She muttered, as she stood up from her bed.

She knew she couldn't fall asleep again just like that, so she decided to go get a yoghurt from the kitchen downstairs.

Her footsteps echoed through the dark and empty mansion as she made her way down the stairs.

The door to the fridge swung open without a sound and a cheeky grin spread across her face as she admired the treasures it wielded.

Her plan was yoghurt, but she couldn't help her mouth watering as she discovered a half eaten chocolate cake.

It was calling to her, so she cut herself a large slice without a moments hesitation.

She had just taken her first bite, when she heard the hinges of the front door creaking.

She froze mid-bite. Her ears picked up the door opening fully, and a person stepping in.

Thief?

No one else lived in this mansion.

She dropped her cake and grabbed a kitchen knife, sneaking up to the corner the entrance was situated behind with the feline grace of an assassin.

She heard footsteps.

In a heartbeat, she was standing before the stranger, gripping the blade tightly in her right hand, glaring threateningly.

He eyed her up and down, as did she him.

He had pale skin and jet black hair almost reaching his shoulders, slightly shorter than Aedion's.

He had a scar down the side of his face and dark, enchanting brown orbs.

He was wearing jeans and a white shirt and had a large suitcase in tow.

"Thief! Criminal! Murderer! What are you doing in my house?!" She yelled, pointing at him accusingly.

He scoffed.

"I'm the thief? Your house? Who are you even? What are you doing here?!"

"I'll call the police!" She threatened.

"Who the hell are you?!" He shouted accusingly.

"What's going on here?" A sleepy Aedion stumbled down the stairs, "It's like three in the morning..."

He looked at her and the young man and scowled drowsily.

"Aedion! This guy broke in!" She screamed, waving the knife at him.

Her cousin stared at her in a confused demeanour, "No... No, he didn't. Didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?!"

"That's Ren Allsbrook, Murtaugh's grandson. He lives here as well."

He explained, nodding towards the teen, "He was on vacation until now."

"You forgot to tell me something that important?!" She yelled, grabbing him by the collar.

"Aedion, who is she?" Ren asked skeptically.

"My cousin, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius." She and the black headed teen gaped.

"No one was supposed to know!" She exclaimed releasing her cousin.

"He was going to find out at some point anyway, and he won't tell, believe me." The blonde explained, to which Ren nodded.

"In that case, I apologize for my rudeness, Your Highness." He bowed, a smirk playing itself on his lips.

"Goddamnit." She muttered and turned.

"I'm going to bed." She stalked off towards the staircase.

"Laena!" Aedion called after her, "The knife!"

She flung the weapon over her shoulder.

Before he had time to react, the knife was stuck in the door, one centimeter away from Ren's face.

His eyed widened.

"Oh yeah, Ren, was it?" She turned, her hazy turquoise gaze meeting him dead in the eye, "Watch that filthy little tongue of yours or I'll cut it out myself." And she left.

Aedion laughed aloud at Ren's reaction.

The black haired teen recovered and smiled.

"I guess it won't be boring here any longer." He strolled off, pulling his suitcase behind him, to where his room was situated.

The blonde sighed.

This year was really going to be fun.

The ringing alarm clock tore her out of her peaceful slumber.

She allowed her fist to crash down onto the cursed object, smirking as she heard the glass shatter and the ringing nullified.

She stood up and sighed.

The uniform for the Adarlan Uni was lying on her desk, folded up neatly.

It consisted of a white, button-up shirt with long sleeves and the golden wyvern embroidered on the left breast, a black undershirt, a crimson skirt with a golden border at the bottom and a crimson necktie.

She got changed as fast as possible and stared at herself in the mirror.

She kept the shirt open and rolled up the sleeves, so it was more of a jacket.

The undershirt was tucked under the skirt that reached above her knee and she had the red ribbon tied in a loose tie around her neck.

The amulet of Orynth lay cold against the skin of her chest, under the undershirt.

Wearing it was a danger in itself, as it was a dead giveaway of who she actually was, but she refused to leave the house without it.

She left her golden hair open and flowing and put on ring earrings.

She had no need to put on any makeup, as her face was already flawless. XD

Aedion often bragged about her, stating she was almost as pretty as him, but she had no right to judge; she had said the same about him already as well.

She checked her phone and choked.

It was already quarter past seven.

She grabbed her bag and ran as fast as she could, she scaled the stairs and dashed into the kitchen, where the cook of the mansion, a young blond man named Sanji, was cleaning dishes.

"Aelin! You have arrived! And might I add you look mighty fine!"

"Yea, yea, sure. I don't have time to eat right now. Can I have a piece of toast?"

She waved him off and he handed her the toast she requested.

"Bye, Sanji!" She dashed away and the blond cook smiled.

She stuck the piece of toast in her mouth and slipped into her black converse.

When she swung the door open she was greeted by the sight of three guys, a blonde, a brunette and a black haired teen.

Aedion and Ren, but the third one was...

"Laena! This is the friend that I told you about! Chaol, meet Celaena, Laena, meet Chaol." He grinned and the brunette turned.

Her breath hitched.

"You!" She pointed at him accusingly.

He stared at her blankly, not bothering to smile.

"You're that bastard from yesterday!"

He raised his eyebrows, "And you're that helpless kid who got lost."

"Touché..." She muttered as she turned to her cousin, "You're friends with that bastard?"

"It's a long story." The blonde sighed, "Get in the car."

She called shotgun and Aedion was driving, so that left Ren and Chaol in the back seats together.

Needless to say, they did not enjoy it one bit.

She enjoyed the fact that those two didn't get along well way too much for her own good.

"Chaol, right?" She spoke up as him and Ren were having a glare-off,

"Yes?"

"What class are we in?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"You didn't check before you left?"

"Give me a break, I was running late." She explained, and Chaol scoffed.

"Of course you were." She made an obscene hand gesture over her shoulder and Aedion chuckled.

"We're in class A-1" The brunette then answered, and Ren choked on air.

"A-1?! That's my class!" Aedion laughed even more.

"Isn't that amazing, Ren? We get to be in the same class! You'll be more fun than that bastard."

She exclaimed giddily, tilting her head to look at the black haired teen, who sighed in defeat in return and smiled.

Had she completely forgotten the fact that she had threatened him the night before?

"Of course, princess." He tested, and quickly learned she hadn't.

"I warned you already, Allsbrook, I will rip out your tongue, slit your throat and feed you to Fleetfoot if you don't keep your mouth shut." Chaol raised his eyebrows and Ren laughed.

"Okay, Celaena." She smiled as well.

"We're here!" Aedion announced, parking his car in the parking lot of the Uni.

He and her two classmates exited the car, and her cousin walked around and opened the door for her.

"Laena." He bowed and she slapped him on the back of the head.

"Quit it, Aedion, I could have opened the door myself."

"But you didn't." He looked into her eyes challengingly and she kept the stare.

"Fuck you." She waved him off and stood up to join Ren and Chaol.

Fresh air circulated through her lungs and she grinned.

There were students rushing all around, everyone wearing the same uniform as her, or the male version which had crimson trousers instead of a skirt.

All four of them started walking towards the building together, Aedion and Ren flanking her and Chaol strolling beside her cousin.

People stared at them in awe, for whatever reason, and made way as soon as they saw them.

She received many jealous and admiring stares.

She had guessed it before already, but this proved it: Her cousin and two classmates were three heartthrobs of the school.

Oh god.

She met the gaze of a girl around her age who was glaring daggers at her.

"For wyrds sake..." She muttered under her breath.

"What's wrong?" She looked up at Ren who had cocked an eyebrow at her statement.

"All the girls here hate me already." She dragged a hand down her face for extra emphasis and the brunette chuckled and ruffled her hair.

More glares, scoffs and gasps.

"Are you trying to make my life a living hell?" She flicked his forehead, as she did to her cousin countless times before.

Even more gasps and glares.

"I think you're doing a well enough job of that yourself." He laughed.

Suddenly she felt a arm around her shoulder at looked at Aedion in annoyance.

"And what are you two lovebirds talking about?"

Widened eyes, gasps and sneers.

She and Ren face palmed.

"We're here." Chaol announced and Aelin thanked the gods.

"Bye, Aedion!" She waved, trying to get rid of him as soon as possible.

He caught her in a sudden hug. More glares.

"Have a nice day, Laena!" He grinned from ear to ear.

"Ren, Chaol." She nodded towards the classroom and they nodded in response.

Aedion left with a final wink and the three of then entered the room.

Stares.

Everyone was looking at them.

The teacher hadn't arrived yet and from the twenty students in the class, only about 9 were already there.

The seats were split up into pairs of two and they were lined up into two rows with each 5 pairs.

Chaol headed for a seat where a dark haired teen who had his nose stuck in a book was seated.

It was the second desk pair from the front, on the window side and the brunette slumped into the chair next to the large windows.

She looked to Ren and raised her eyebrows, "Where should I-"

"You're sitting with me." He grabbed her wrist and walked to the seats behind Chaol.

She sat at the desk next to the window and Ren sat behind Chaol's black haired friend.

"So explain to me, Ren." He looked at her weirdly, "explain what?"

"This school. This class. Everything. We have time." She waved her hand for extra emphasis.

"Do you really not know anything?" She shook her head and he sighed.

"Okay then, listen. This university is different from any others.

You can call teachers by their first names and there are four school years: Three with your normal class and the last with a new class that specializes in a specific subject of your choosing.

There are five classes for each year, except the last.

In the first three years the classes are named from A through E, A being for the cleverest students and E being for the stupidest.

The number behind the letter is your year. We are in A-1, so the cleverest in our year; the first year.

Believe it or not, Aedion is in A-2.

Your class name in the fourth year depends on the subject that you're focusing on; english, for example, would be class E-4.

The sizes of those classes vary depending on how many students choose that specific subject.

This is our classroom.

We have homeroom, English, English literature, math, history, religion and culture and geography here.

Physics and biology are in the same classroom in a different part of the building, and then we still have music, arts and crafts, physical education and culinary, which are in different classrooms around campus.

There are no dorms on campus; everyone has to have their own house, if it weren't so, I most definitely never would have moved in with Aedion.

There are after school courses that you can attend. Joining one club is mandatory, although you can join as many as you want, as long as you have time.

There are no big, final semester tests: Tests are spread out during the semester.

Although they aren't big, there are a lot. Breaks between lessons are ten minutes each and lunch break is one and a half hours, so you can eat in he cafeteria or go home.

Our homeroom teacher is Arobynn Hamel; he's also our PE, math, chemistry and biology teacher.

English and literature is Marion, history and geography is Emrys, religion and culture is Cain, music is Rena Goldsmith and culinary and arts and crafts is Phillipa.

That's about it."

She blinked.

Once.

Twice.

"Okay... And what about this class; who are these people?"

"You mean the ones currently in the classroom?"

"Yes." He ran a hand through his dark locks.

"So. Look at the pairs in our row.

At the very front both students aren't here yet.

The seats behind that, the window seat is empty and on the right is Roland Havilliard,

then Chaol Westfall and Dorian Havilliard,

then the two of us and behind you is Nox Owen and behind me Sorrel Blackbeak."

She turned to look and a black haired boy grinned and waved at her.

She directed her attention to Ren again.

"On the right side of the classroom.

First you have Nehemia Ytger on the left, with Petrah Blueblood.

Then Nesryn Faliq and Archer Finn,

then Kaltain Rompier and an empty seat,

Sorscha Fenharrow and an empty seat and two more empty seats."

She looked at Dorian, who had stopped reading his book and was talking to Chaol.

The Havilliard heir.

She found herself baring her teeth and growling.

One word came to her head:

Blackmail.

If she were to befriend him, she could use information she received from him for her own use.

She caught Ren's stare and knew that he suspected what she was thinking, and to her surprise he shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

So she took a deep breath.

"Chaol, why don't you introduce me to your friend?"


	3. First impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey,so I can't believe I just posted this story yesterday and I have had 25 reads! Im so happy, thank you! Also you can find the same story is on Wattpad under the same name.

Dorian had been reading when she entered.

He didn't realize anything until Chaol sat down beside him. That was when the raven haired teen laid his book down and saw her.

From her laid back, casual style, to her confused expression, he thought she was utterly breathtaking.

Her long, sun-kissed hair and turquoise, gold-rimmed orbs, he couldn't deny, she had an uncanny resemblance to a certain Ashryver.

But even so, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

The young heir watched as she looked up to her companion, Ren Allsbrook, if he remembered correctly, who grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the seats behind him and Chaol.

It would be too obvious if he looked back, so he directed his attention to his brown haired friend.

As he made small conversation with his childhood friend, Dorian couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous of the casual way the beauty and Ren addressed each other and talked.

He heard Ren explain everything about the school to her, proving that she was new in Rifthold.

Whenever she asked something new, her voice would echo through his head repeatedly.

He wanted to get to know her, but how? He wasn't particularly close with Ren, or Aedion for that matter, as the two were obviously related.

Her name, Celaena, he had heard the Allsbrook heir call her it.

That must have meant that she was the new girl in this class.

Celaena Sardothien. A beautiful name for a beautiful lady.

Dorian shook his head. He shouldn't think that way. She probably didn't even acknowledge his existence.

That's when he heard her sweet voice calling out. Calling out to... Chaol?!

"Chaol, why don't you introduce me to your friend?" His breath hitched.

They knew each other?! And she wanted to meet him?! He heard Ren sigh from behind him.

"Celaena. Why exactly do you want to be introduced to the heir of the Havilliard company?" They addressed each other so casually as well.

It made Dorian feel left out. "Can't I? Hey, you! Havilliard boy!" She called out to him this time, and he turned hesitantly.

"H-hi." He stuttered.

The famous player Dorian Havilliard -who could wrap any girl around his finger with ease - just stuttered. Because of a girl he just met.

"Dorian, right?" She asked and leaned forward in her chair, staring him dead in the eye.

"Try not to intimidate him, Celaena." Chaol scolded annoyedly, but Dorian shook his head.

"Yes." "Nice to meet you, Dorian," she grinned, her familiar orbs shining brightly, "My name's Celaena. Celaena Sardothien."

"I know." He stated out of reflex and regretted it immediately as he saw her smile falter, Chaol face-palm and Ren strain himself to stifle his laughter.

"I mean, I didn't know, but now I do, so yeah..." Dorian did his best to try and save himself but it didn't seem to work, as Chaol dragged his hand along his face in embarrassment and Ren broke, his laughter filling up the classroom.

But then he heard her giggle as well.

"Sure." She laughed, "And Ren," she glared at her companion, who was still cracking up, "stop laughing or I'll dismember you."

"Another threat, Laena?" Ren grinned and Dorian froze.

Laena? Were they that close?

"I don't make threats;" She stated, bringing her face dangerously close to that of the Allsbrook heir, "I make promises."

Ren shuddered and backed away.

"Anyway," Dorian spoke up again, "you wanted to meet me?"

Both she and Ren turned to him. "Mhmm," She smiled, "What book are you reading?"

The Havilliard looked down at the book on his desk. "The hobbit, why?"

"I love that book! But don't you think that it's kind of mainstream? I mean, a shy, average protagonist with a brave heart, who goes on an adventure that changes his life. There are so many book with that - or similar - storylines."

He looked at her for a second, debating how to answer.

"I suppose your statement does have truth to it, but the book in itself is an artwork. It captures pretty much every genre perfectly, and really keeps you on edge. To compare it to any other book would simply be unfair."

She cocked a delicate, golden eyebrow; "Oh really? And what about lord of the rings?"

Dorian's triumphant smirk faltered. "You can't do that! It's the sequel!"

"Still a different book with a similar story line. A tiny man goes to destroy something utterly evil, in one book it's a dragon, in the other a ring."

She shrugged, but he recognized that confident gleam in her eye.

They continued discussing various books, during which at some point the school bell rang, but they didn't care.

She actually found it amusing to have met someone who shared her love with books and could keep up with her quick, clever remarks.

At some point, a young man with long, auburn hair entered the room, Arobynn Hamel, their homeroom teacher.

No one paid him any mind though, well, at least not until he slammed his fist down on the teacher's desk and split it in half.

Crappy quality, or brute strength? Honestly, Aelin couldn't tell.

Everyone's gazes snapped to the man at the desk and he sighed. "Great. Now I need to get a new replacement desk again."

Again?!

She stifled the urge to laugh.

Arobynn's silver stare landed on her and he froze. "I've never seen you before."

She shuddered at the sound of his low, sultry voice.

"Yes, I'm new in Rifthold." "Interesting." He kept his eyes locked to hers.

She noted the long scar that stretched from his ear to his collarbone, it was easy to spot because he had left the top buttons of his white shirt unbuttoned.

"Anways," the young man in his mid 30s turned to the blackboard, his long, auburn ponytail flowing behind him like silk.

Arobynn Hamel

He wrote on the board, the chalk screeching as it was dragged along the surface. Many flinched at the sound.

"That's my name, incase you didn't know." The teacher stated in a bored demeanor, albeit Aelin caught his enchanting eyes analyzing every single person's reaction.

So he was one of those people, she thought, grinning mischievously as his gaze grazed over her.

He took note and smirked.

She supposed school wouldn't be quite as boring as she expected with this guy as her main teacher.

Arobynn sighed. "Since it's the first week, I suppose we have nothing to discuss here. Now, do school work, talk or fuck around as much as you want; I'm leaving.

If you get the brilliant idea to leave before the bell rings, be sure not to get caught, or I'll feed you to the crows."

The auburn haired male eased to the door gracefully, like ink in water, but when he cast that last knowing glance over his shoulder to Aelin, she realized.

She realized that he knew.

Arobynn knew who she really was.

Damn.

As soon as the door shut behind him, the classroom started to buzz; everyone was chatting and laughing.

She turned to Ren. "I think Arobynn knows."

"I realized as well," Ren shrugged, "but he won't tell. That's not the type of person Hamel is."

She nodded hesitantly, having a hard time believing her raven haired companion. "By the way, what are our next lessons today? I forgot."

A sigh. "After this, we have one hour of history and two hours of music, then lunch, then one hour of math - with Arobynn -, two hours of religion and culture and lastly one PE lesson."

"Got it." She nodded, and turned to the heir sitting in front of Allsbrook.

"Hey, princeling!" She called out to Dorian, who coughed up a chuckle and turned, but as soon as their eyes met, her turquoise pools clashing with his sapphire, he was attacked and smothered with hugs and kisses.

Aelin gaged.

Kaltain, if she remembered correctly. And from what the Galathynius heir had seen until now, she could safely assume 'the first-year whore' was going to be a popular alias.

The young, raven haired lady had her bangs combed back and in a neat little braid, the rest if her locks falling loosely and softly around her slim shoulder, probably courtesy of some overpriced conditioner.

Aelin wouldn't know.

Kaltain's skirt was pulled up her waste, so high, that it only reached her mid-thigh. When she was standing still.

She had the top if her shirt unbuttoned and had pulled it down so far, that a quite generous amount of cleavage was showing.

Apparently a bit to generous of an amount for Dorian, as he was trying to push the clingy bitch away.

"Dorian, sweetie! You should tell that bitch there," she pointed at Aelin, "to leave you alone. You already have a girlfriend!"Kaltain whimpered and rubbed herself against him.

"Kaltain! Just leave me alone! It was a one night thing: I was drunk and bored. And you are not my girlfriend!"

The blonde cocked an eyebrow. Maybe the Havilliard was just as much a whore as Kaltain.

Aelin sniggered.

"Honeeeeyyyyy~ What are you talking about?" The raven haired teen pouted, getting as close to Dorian as possible.

"Honestly..." Aelin sighed and ran a hand through her silky golden tresses, "Do you have no self respect at all?"

Kaltain glared at her in shock and hissed; "Are you questioning my dignity?" Her words were laced with pure venom.

The Galathynius simply let out a breathy laugh; "I'm not questioning it, darling: I'm denying it's existence."

Ren snorted and strained himself not to laugh, while Chaol clamped his hand over his mouth and Dorian's face was frozen in a state of utter amusement as he looked from one girl to the other.

Kaltain gasped and glared daggers at Aelin, after which she failed at doing a seductive hair flip and stalked away, back to her seat next to one of her bitchy friends.

The four heirs grinned at each other.

This was gonna be a hella fun year.Dorian had been reading when she entered.

He didn't realize anything until Chaol sat down beside him. That was when the raven haired teen laid his book down and saw her.

From her laid back, casual style, to her confused expression, he thought she was utterly breathtaking.

Her long, sun-kissed hair and turquoise, gold-rimmed orbs, he couldn't deny, she had an uncanny resemblance to a certain Ashryver.

But even so, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

The young heir watched as she looked up to her companion, Ren Allsbrook, if he remembered correctly, who grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the seats behind him and Chaol.

It would be too obvious if he looked back, so he directed his attention to his brown haired friend.

As he made small conversation with his childhood friend, Dorian couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous of the casual way the beauty and Ren addressed each other and talked.

He heard Ren explain everything about the school to her, proving that she was new in Rifthold.

Whenever she asked something new, her voice would echo through his head repeatedly.

He wanted to get to know her, but how? He wasn't particularly close with Ren, or Aedion for that matter, as the two were obviously related.

Her name, Celaena, he had heard the Allsbrook heir call her it.

That must have meant that she was the new girl in this class.

Celaena Sardothien. A beautiful name for a beautiful lady.

Dorian shook his head. He shouldn't think that way. She probably didn't even acknowledge his existence.

That's when he heard her sweet voice calling out. Calling out to... Chaol?!

"Chaol, why don't you introduce me to your friend?" His breath hitched.

They knew each other?! And she wanted to meet him?! He heard Ren sigh from behind him.

"Celaena. Why exactly do you want to be introduced to the heir of the Havilliard company?" They addressed each other so casually as well.

It made Dorian feel left out. "Can't I? Hey, you! Havilliard boy!" She called out to him this time, and he turned hesitantly.

"H-hi." He stuttered.

The famous player Dorian Havilliard -who could wrap any girl around his finger with ease - just stuttered. Because of a girl he just met.

"Dorian, right?" She asked and leaned forward in her chair, staring him dead in the eye.

"Try not to intimidate him, Celaena." Chaol scolded annoyedly, but Dorian shook his head.

"Yes." "Nice to meet you, Dorian," she grinned, her familiar orbs shining brightly, "My name's Celaena. Celaena Sardothien."

"I know." He stated out of reflex and regretted it immediately as he saw her smile falter, Chaol face-palm and Ren strain himself to stifle his laughter.

"I mean, I didn't know, but now I do, so yeah..." Dorian did his best to try and save himself but it didn't seem to work, as Chaol dragged his hand along his face in embarrassment and Ren broke, his laughter filling up the classroom.

But then he heard her giggle as well.

"Sure." She laughed, "And Ren," she glared at her companion, who was still cracking up, "stop laughing or I'll dismember you."

"Another threat, Laena?" Ren grinned and Dorian froze.

Laena? Were they that close?

"I don't make threats;" She stated, bringing her face dangerously close to that of the Allsbrook heir, "I make promises."

Ren shuddered and backed away.

"Anyway," Dorian spoke up again, "you wanted to meet me?"

Both she and Ren turned to him. "Mhmm," She smiled, "What book are you reading?"

The Havilliard looked down at the book on his desk. "The hobbit, why?"

"I love that book! But don't you think that it's kind of mainstream? I mean, a shy, average protagonist with a brave heart, who goes on an adventure that changes his life. There are so many book with that - or similar - storylines."

He looked at her for a second, debating how to answer.

"I suppose your statement does have truth to it, but the book in itself is an artwork. It captures pretty much every genre perfectly, and really keeps you on edge. To compare it to any other book would simply be unfair."

She cocked a delicate, golden eyebrow; "Oh really? And what about lord of the rings?"

Dorian's triumphant smirk faltered. "You can't do that! It's the sequel!"

"Still a different book with a similar story line. A tiny man goes to destroy something utterly evil, in one book it's a dragon, in the other a ring."

She shrugged, but he recognized that confident gleam in her eye.

They continued discussing various books, during which at some point the school bell rang, but they didn't care.

She actually found it amusing to have met someone who shared her love with books and could keep up with her quick, clever remarks.

At some point, a young man with long, auburn hair entered the room, Arobynn Hamel, their homeroom teacher.

No one paid him any mind though, well, at least not until he slammed his fist down on the teacher's desk and split it in half.

Crappy quality, or brute strength? Honestly, Aelin couldn't tell.

Everyone's gazes snapped to the man at the desk and he sighed. "Great. Now I need to get a new replacement desk again."

Again?!

She stifled the urge to laugh.

Arobynn's silver stare landed on her and he froze. "I've never seen you before."

She shuddered at the sound of his low, sultry voice.

"Yes, I'm new in Rifthold." "Interesting." He kept his eyes locked to hers.

She noted the long scar that stretched from his ear to his collarbone, it was easy to spot because he had left the top buttons of his white shirt unbuttoned.

"Anways," the young man in his mid 30s turned to the blackboard, his long, auburn ponytail flowing behind him like silk.

Arobynn Hamel

He wrote on the board, the chalk screeching as it was dragged along the surface. Many flinched at the sound.

"That's my name, incase you didn't know." The teacher stated in a bored demeanor, albeit Aelin caught his enchanting eyes analyzing every single person's reaction.

So he was one of those people, she thought, grinning mischievously as his gaze grazed over her.

He took note and smirked.

She supposed school wouldn't be quite as boring as she expected with this guy as her main teacher.

Arobynn sighed. "Since it's the first week, I suppose we have nothing to discuss here. Now, do school work, talk or fuck around as much as you want; I'm leaving.

If you get the brilliant idea to leave before the bell rings, be sure not to get caught, or I'll feed you to the crows."

The auburn haired male eased to the door gracefully, like ink in water, but when he cast that last knowing glance over his shoulder to Aelin, she realized.

She realized that he knew.

Arobynn knew who she really was.

Damn.

As soon as the door shut behind him, the classroom started to buzz; everyone was chatting and laughing.

She turned to Ren. "I think Arobynn knows."

"I realized as well," Ren shrugged, "but he won't tell. That's not the type of person Hamel is."

She nodded hesitantly, having a hard time believing her raven haired companion. "By the way, what are our next lessons today? I forgot."

A sigh. "After this, we have one hour of history and two hours of music, then lunch, then one hour of math - with Arobynn -, two hours of religion and culture and lastly one PE lesson."

"Got it." She nodded, and turned to the heir sitting in front of Allsbrook.

"Hey, princeling!" She called out to Dorian, who coughed up a chuckle and turned, but as soon as their eyes met, her turquoise pools clashing with his sapphire, he was attacked and smothered with hugs and kisses.

Aelin gaged.

Kaltain, if she remembered correctly. And from what the Galathynius heir had seen until now, she could safely assume 'the first-year whore' was going to be a popular alias.

The young, raven haired lady had her bangs combed back and in a neat little braid, the rest if her locks falling loosely and softly around her slim shoulder, probably courtesy of some overpriced conditioner.

Aelin wouldn't know.

Kaltain's skirt was pulled up her waste, so high, that it only reached her mid-thigh. When she was standing still.

She had the top if her shirt unbuttoned and had pulled it down so far, that a quite generous amount of cleavage was showing.

Apparently a bit to generous of an amount for Dorian, as he was trying to push the clingy bitch away.

"Dorian, sweetie! You should tell that bitch there," she pointed at Aelin, "to leave you alone. You already have a girlfriend!"Kaltain whimpered and rubbed herself against him.

"Kaltain! Just leave me alone! It was a one night thing: I was drunk and bored. And you are not my girlfriend!"

The blonde cocked an eyebrow. Maybe the Havilliard was just as much a whore as Kaltain.

Aelin sniggered.

"Honeeeeyyyyy~ What are you talking about?" The raven haired teen pouted, getting as close to Dorian as possible.

"Honestly..." Aelin sighed and ran a hand through her silky golden tresses, "Do you have no self respect at all?"

Kaltain glared at her in shock and hissed; "Are you questioning my dignity?" Her words were laced with pure venom.

The Galathynius simply let out a breathy laugh; "I'm not questioning it, darling: I'm denying it's existence."

Ren snorted and strained himself not to laugh, while Chaol clamped his hand over his mouth and Dorian's face was frozen in a state of utter amusement as he looked from one girl to the other.

Kaltain gasped and glared daggers at Aelin, after which she failed at doing a seductive hair flip and stalked away, back to her seat next to one of her bitchy friends.

The four heirs grinned at each other.

This was gonna be a hella fun year.


	4. Memories

History with Emrys went by in a flash, with Aelin listening to his every word with never wavering attention.

The bell rang and everyone darted out of the room. She was about to go after Ren, Chaol and Dorian, who were already heading for the door, when she heard soft snoring from behind her.

She turned and stifled a giggle. Nox was sleeping on his desk, his head resting on his folded arms with his short, night black hair tickling his nose.

She turned to check if anyone was still there and seeing that her three 'friends' had left, she took her phone out and snapped a picture. It was always good to have solid blackmail on hand.

Then she flicked Nox's nose and laughed, watching him twitch in his sleep, a look of displease marking his face.

When she had amused herself enough with his sleeping form, she gently took his shoulders and shook him.

"Nox!" She whisper-shouted in his ear and watched his eyelids flutter open, revealing amazing silver orbs, similar to those of Arobynn.

"Celaena..?" "Nice to see that you cared to learn my name. We have to go now. We have music in 7." She muttered and grabbed her bag.

"Damn! I fell asleep during Emrys' boring-ass lectures!" Nox whined and lifted his bag onto his back as well.

"They're not lectures," Aelin scolded, "they're stories and important historical events."

"Yea, whatever." Somehow this conversation gave her a déjà vu-like feeling. Her turquoise, cyan and gold gaze shifted.

"Thanks for waking me up by the way." The raven haired boy grinned thankfully.

"No problem." The blonde saluted and the two soon-to-be friends made their way down the crowded hallways to the music room.

Nox led the way, as Aelin had no idea where it was. It turned out all the high school students had a tour of the uni and had met all the teachers beforehand, go figure.

After a few minutes of walking, talking and bonding, the two students reached the entrance of the music hall, they found Ren and Chaol pacing to and fro with worried expressions concealing their faces.

Dorian was sitting near them, looking extremely annoyed, until he spotted her and Nox.

"Guys! She's here!" He called to the pacing teens, whose heads snapped in her direction immediately.

"Thank the gods!" Ren jogged to her.

She cocked an eyebrow. "What's up? Why are you and the bastard acting so strangely?"

Nox stood on the sidelines, watching, analyzing, calculating. And she noticed. He may be and act stupid, and frankly not give a flying fuck about anything that had to do with history, but he was clever.

Behind that innocent and childish grin was a mind that was thinking, consuming and working non-stop. Nox really was an interesting character.

She returned her attention to Ren, who was sighing in relief. "While we were walking through the hallways I got a text from Aedion. For some reason he though this was an appropriate time to threaten us to keep an eye on you and protect you at any cost. And when we turned to look at you, you weren't there."

She grinned apologetically, at both him and Chaol, who was standing several feet back.

"Why would Aedion Ashryver threaten you about her?" Nox questioned, standing before Ren.

"They're cousins." The Allsbrook company heir explained simply. Nox raised his eyebrows, suspicion reflecting in those silver orbs of his.

"Distant relative." Aelin corrected calmly and turned to face Nox full on, "We call each other cousins though."

He nodded and flashed his trademark grin, which was incredible contagious, as the Galathynius found herself grinning back at him.

The bell rang and all the students shuffled into the large hall. Aelin looked around. It was a large hall, as already mentioned, with sturdy, wood floors and soundproof walls.

There was a stage-like platform at the end of the room, on which instrument were situated. A harp, an acoustic guitar, an electric guitar, a drum set, bongos, and a cello.

She could spot more instruments behind the curtains, but couldn't exactly make out what they were. Maybe flutes and violins.

Aelin fell in love with the hall immediately. But there was one instrument that took her breath away. A magnificent, sleek, night black pianoforte in the middle of the stage.

It was angled so that viewers could see the entire bodice and the face of the person playing the beautiful instrument and a microphone stood next to it.

There were chairs neatly set in rows with an aisle in the middle and a beautiful young lady was standing in front of the stage.

She was a tall, slim woman with narrow hips and long, unbound and wild red-gold hair.

All the students sat in chairs. Because they were the last to enter, only seats in the back most row were free. The way they were sitting from left to right was: Dorian, Chaol, Ren, Aelin, Nox.

The teacher smiled warmly."I am Rena Goldsmith, your music teacher." She introduced herself kindly, a shimmer of joy glistening in her eyes,

"We have two lessons, so I thought everyone would come up to the stage, one at a time, introduce themselves and either sing a song or play an instrument."

Groans were heard throughout the classroom and Rena sighed. "Okay then. I won't make everyone do something. I will pick out some students and they will have to play or sing something."

The groans faded, but some annoyed students were still complaining. Rena pulled out a list of names from her pocket and tapped her chin in thought. "Kaltain Rompier." She announced and looked out at the class to see who it was.

Kaltain stood and smirked. The whore seemed awfully confident with her talent, as she stalked to the stage with her head held high.

"What are you going to do for us?" Rena asked, although Aelin spotted a hint of resentment towards the raven-haired teen on the teachers face.

She stifled a giggle. They had been here for 2 minutes maximum and Goldsmith already hated Kaltain.

Kaltain stood confidently and grabbed the microphone; "I will grace your ears with my amazing voice."

Nox gaged, which caused the Galathynius heir to snort and clamp her hands over her mouth. Luckily no one realized.

"Very well." Rena stood to the side so everyone could see Kaltain, a gesture that not many appreciated.

Aelin's classmate took the microphone with pride and sang a cover of 'sexy naughty bitchy me'. She winked at Dorian multiple times during the song, in an attempt of being seductive.

It amazed Aelin how accurate the song was to the whore, except for the sexy part. Kaltain's voice wasn't necessarily bad, but it wasn't anything to be as proud of as she was.

Her voice was soft and extremely average. It wasn't that she couldn't sing, it was just that her voice couldn't be recognized when singing alongside multiple people. She was way too confident and it pissed Aelin off.

The room was silent after she sang, save for her bitchy friends who were clapping and whistling as if they had just experienced a P!ATD concert.

"Ok..." Rena announced hesitantly, "Next, Nox Owen to the front please." Nox choked and Aelin chuckled.

The raven haired teen stood up and walked to the front. "What will you be doing for us?"

"Umm... I can play guitar?" Everyone raised their eyebrows at his statement.

"Go ahead then~" The teacher smiled kindly. Nox took his place on the stage and grabbed the acoustic guitar.

He strummed a chord and took a deep breath. Then his fingers started dancing across the strings, singing out an enchanting melody that Aelin didn't recognize.

It was so beautiful and calming, that when he had finished, Nox received a standing ovation from all of their classmates and blushed at the flattery.

Kaltain growled and Aelin clapped and laughed, along with Ren, Choal and Dorian.

Rena looked at the list again, as Now took his place beside the Galathynius again. She was still laughing.

"Celaena Sardothien." Goldsmith announced, and said girl's smile faltered.

Nox erupted into fits of laughter and shrugged; "Karma is a bitch." He laughed as she made her way to the front, hissing at anyone who dared to try to encourage her.

"And you?" Rena asked, slightly intimidated by the heir's overwhelming presence. "Piano." She stated simply and heard Kaltain scoff from within the crowd.

Aelin sat on the soft seat of the pianoforte and lifted the cover. The room went silent.

She held her breath and thought of Sam. This song, she had written it for Sam when his parents died. She had poured her heart and soul into it, promised herself she would never let herself witness Sam cry again.

That was before she left Terrassen. Before she left him.

She touched a lower note, the ivory key cold against her fingertip. It was deep and throbbing, full of sorrow and anger.

Gingerly, with one hand, she played a simple, slow melody on the higher keys. Echoes - shreds of memories arising out of the void of her mind.

The room was so silent that the music seemed obtrusive.

She moved her right hand, playing upon the flats and sharps. It was a piece that she used to play again and again until the maids and servants would ask her to play something else politely.

She played a chord, then another, added in a few silver notes from her right hand, pushed once on a pedal, and was gone.

The notes burst from her fingers, staggering at first, but then more confidently as the emotion in the music took over.

It was a mournful piece, but it also reminded her of all the good times she had with her childhood friend and lover.

She forgot about time as she drifted between pieces, voicing the unspeakable, playing and playing until the sound forgave and saved her.

Her mind drifted and the melody became slower and softer as it neared its end.

The last note rang through the room, echoing off the walls; the only sound in the hall.

She looked at her class and found then sniffling, weeping and smiling. Even Nox, Dorian and Ren seemed to be tearing up. A little bit at least.

A grim smile graced her features as she made her way back to her seat, but before she could sit, the entire class bursted into cheers and clapping, praising her through teary eyes and runny noses.

Aelin didn't think much of it, but she couldn't help a warm feeling rising up in her core as her four friends complemented her as well.

After that, many others had to perform, none worthy of mentioning, except for the Ytger girl, Nehemia, who surprised everyone with her godly talent of violin playing, and Dorian, the princeling with the lovely voice.

He could actually be a disney prince, and Aelin wouldn't be surprised.

But somehow whenever she tried to think of a disney character that could have been based of the Havilliard heir, and image of Elsa popped up in her head. Weird, huh? XD.

Chaol and Ren didn't have to perform anything, and were extremely thankful for that. The bell rang and everyone hurried out of the hall.

Aelin followed Ren as they made their way to Aedion's classroom. A request from the Ashryver himself; he insisted on eating with his dear cousin.

Nox had left to eat with some of his friends from other classes and Chaol and Dorian went to eat together, as they always do, according to Ren.

Allsbrook walked into the classroom before her, and she hesitantly stepped in after him and looked around. Not a single familiar face.

She recognized Aedion's golden head in the back of the room, talking to two ladies;

a slender and curvy, young, black haired woman and a rebel-looking female with alabaster skin and bleached, moon-white hair, who was wearing a blood-red leather jacket over her uniform.

Risky.

Aelin had heard the headmaster was one strict bastard when it came to the clothes.

She took her time and continued scanning the premises, until her eyes locked with a young man, around Aedion's age.

She tensed.

He had pine green eyes and sun-kissed skin. His long, bleached, silver hair flowed royally, framing his face and reaching just below his shoulder blades.

He had a wicked looking tattoo reaching from his left eye, down his neck and arm, up to the fingertips of his left hand. It was a text written in an ancient language that Aelin didn't recognize.

Emerald clashed with cyan when their gazes met, like a wild storm. She saw a muscle in his jaw flicker as he took in her being.

A distant, faint smell of snow and pine reached her nose and she knew it was his.

He looked like the rebel type, even more so than that girl Aedion was talking with, speaking of her cousin, it seemed he had spotted her.

"LAENA!" She looked to find the blonde and Ren walking towards her, and when she looked back to the mysterious, rebellious man, just to find he had left.

She breathed out through her nose and clicked her tongue. She ignored the stares as she and her cousin embraced and left for lunch.

All through the walk to the cafeteria, choosing her food, sitting with Aedion and Ren and the two girls he had been talking to - Lysandra and Manon - , Aelin couldn't stop thinking about him, that smell still lingering in her system.

She would have to find out later. She stabbed her food with her fork, having lost all interest and hunger.

"Celaena? Is something wrong?" Her eyes met Ren's wary gaze, concern reflecting in his brown orbs.

"Yes," Aelin dropped her fork, "I'm going outside. I need some fresh air."

Aedion looked at her, hesitant to let her go, but she turned, and no one followed as she strolled out of the cafeteria.

When she had been in the school building, she had seen a door leading to the roof with a 'no entry' sign on it. But she could get expelled for all she cared.

She scaled the stairs until she reached the door. And to her surprise, it was unlocked. She walked up the steep steps to the roof and was greeted with a cool blast of wind when she emerged.

Her long golden hair danced in the sudden breeze, and her skirt flared out behind her.

She breathed in the fresh air as she walked to the railing. This was all too sudden. Meeting so many new people, making enemies and friends.

And Sam... Gods, she missed him.

She missed him so damn much.

And playing the song she had written for him - his song - had not made it better.

Seeing that guy now, he had the same strong gaze as Sam. He brought back so many unwanted memories.

She had loved him. Sam. He was the only one who had truly understood her.

To him, she was Aelin of the Wildfire; Fireheart, he had called her.

They belonged together, but both knew that long distance relationships never worked out, so they had broken it off the day she left. But she needed him.

She gripped he railing so hard that her knuckles whitened.

She clenched her jaw, as she let her fist crash onto the steel, her nails digging into her fist and pain flickering across her face. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her.

"Celaena..?"


	5. Gaining respect

Rowan had been thinking about her. Her striking resemblance to Aedion.

It had to be her. Aelin Ashryver Galathynius.

But the Ashryver had called her Laena. Maybe she enrolled in this school as someone else, so she didn't get so much was obvious to him though. And he couldn't stop thinking about her stone cold, turquoise gaze.

She didn't tremble before him like others: She held her footing and stood strong.

He had come to the roof to clear his head. And he had almost forgotten the blonde, until the door to the roof opened. He stayed hidden in the shadows and watched as the person stepped forward, walking to the railing.

His eyes widened. It was her. Aelin. She stood at the railing, gripping it in her fists. Why was she here and not with her cousin? Questions clouded Rowan's mind as he watched the Galathynius heir.

He watched as she shook and her fist crashed down onto the railing, she impact so hard that the sound echoed throughout the roof.

He was about to go to her, when he heard the door open once more. He froze. A young girl, with tanned skin and hair as dark as night strode onto the rooftop.

"Celaena..?" Her voice was coated with a light accent. She was probably from Eyllwe. Rowan took several steps back.

He would just wait. Wait for Aelin and the other female to leave. His time to meet the blonde would come soon enough, so he leaned back against the wall and rested.

Aelin turned, taking in the presence of the girl behind her.

Nehemina Ytger.

"Yes?" She asked, the anger and sorrow fading as she looked into the young woman's wise, dark eyes. Nehemia looked at her sincerely; "Why are you not with your cousin?"

"I wanted some fresh air." Aelin turned her back towards her and looked out into the distance.

"I see," she heard the dark haired beauty's footsteps nearing, "do you mind if I join you?" Aelin shook her head. "Not at all."

The two female's stood in silence, staring out at the open horizon. "I realized you have an accent. Are you from Eyllwe?" The blonde spoke up, not sparing the girl a glance.

"Well, yes. I am the princess of Eyllwe. It's old-school to have royal families, but my country likes to keep the ways of our ancestors." Nehemia explained.

"Princess, huh?" Aelin spun around, leaning against the railing and proceeded to speak to her classmate in the Eyllwe tongue: "I speak the language myself, but I believe I'm rather rusty." The princess looked at her in shock, but then smiled warmly and answered, also in the Eyllwe tongue. "You're the first I met in Adarlan who can speak it."

Aelin scanned the roof and grinned, "It's nice to talk to someone like this." "Because no one else understands?" Nehemia giggled and the blonde laughed. "I suppose, partially." Aelin responded.

They continued they're conversation in the foreign language. It was nice and distracted Aelin from her problems.

Time flew by, and before they knew it, the bell had rang, signaling the first school lesson of the afternoon. They scurried to their classroom, making sure no one noticed them exiting the forbidden door.

The two students hurried into the classroom and sat at their respective places. Aelin was greeted by Ren with a suspicious glance, obviously demanding were she had been and what she had been doing with the Eyllwe princess.

The blonde felt playful, so she held a finger over her lips and winked. Allsbrook ran a hand through his black locks and sighed in annoyance, but she caught the shadow of a blush on his cheeks and smirked triumphantly.

Arobynn strolled into the classroom shortly after, and the math lesson begun.

Aelin listened closely and took notes in her mind, while she had her head resting on her palm and was staring out if the window in a dazed state.

Math ended and they had two hours of religion and culture with a teacher named Cain. He was a bulky middle-aged brute. If Aelin had to describe him in one sentence, it would be: Lots of muscles and not quite as many braincells. A weird guy, really. He tended to talk about dark religions and sacrificial rituals a lot.

In the last half an hour of the second lesson, he granted them permission to speak with each other about the after-school clubs they had chosen.

Dorian and Chaol turned around in their chairs, leaning their chests against the backrests and looking straight at the blonde and Ren.

"What did you guys pick?" Aelin asked the two childhood friends, who shrugged. "I picked the book club." Dorian stated plainly. "Weapons and fighting club." Chaol answered her question as well, "and you two?" He asked curiously, eyeing the two teens.

"School newspaper." Ren stated, looking bored as hell. Everyone stared for a second, awaiting an explanation.

"A friend of mine from the second year said it was a good choice, because you just have to hand in some bullshit text about some irrelevant theme every month. It's really easy."

"I'm with Chaol." Aelin mentioned, referring to the weapons and fighting club. "I should've picked that too..." The Havilliard heir started sulking, causing even Chaol too chuckle.

Aelin spun her chair around and rested her head on Nox' table. "What about you two?" She asked the black haired teen and Sorrel.

"Same as you." The former admitted sheepishly. The Blackbeak looked at her blankly, debating if this girl was worthy of learning this information about her, before breathing out through her nose.

"Chemistry and potions." She answered, disinterest mirroring in her dark orbs.

Aelin shifted in her seat and turned back to Ren. "By the way, Ren," she started, successfully capturing his attention, "you didn't tell me anything about the headmaster?"

"There's not much to say," Ren shrugged, "he's a weird, ancient, crack-head who couldn't care less about what happens to the school, but the secretary, Elena, is really nice." He explained to her, to which she pursed her lips. "Interesting..."

The school bell rang before she could say anything else and everyone scattered. "Sports, now?" Aelin asked as their little group, consisting of Chaol, Dorian, her, Ren and Nox, stood.

Westfall nodded and huffed. "Goddamn Arobynn again." "Is he that bad a sports teacher?" The blonde asked unknowingly, to which Dorian spoke up; "It's not that he's bad; he's strict. From what I've heard from the second and third years, it's a real pain."

The five of them made their way to the gym area together, making slight conversation as they walked side-by-side.

When they arrived, Aelin left to the girls' changing room, where she was greeted happily by Nehemia. While changing she ended up talking to more of the girls and befriending them. They actually were rather nice.

As it turned out, the heir got along splendidly with Nehemia, Sorscha, Nesryn and even Sorrel, although the Blackbeak didn't speak much.

They exited the changing rooms and walked to the large gym hall together, where Aelin saw one of the most beautiful sights of her life. In the middle of the hall was a platform and all around there were stands with wooden practice swords on them.

At the opposite side of the hall, she saw her four friends motioning her to come over, and she turned to her newly found female friends and smiled apologetically. To her relief, they understood.

The P.E. uniforms were rather boring, she inspected as she closed in on the guys: The male version was loose, crimson shorts that reached past the knee and a loose white t-shirt with the golden wyvern on the left breast.

Females wore the same shirt, just that *some* (coughcoughKaltaincough) tended to choose sizes way to small for their fat, potato-shaped, or skinny, stick-shaped bodies.

Honestly.

Girls also wore tight, crimson shorts that barely reached mid-thigh, and had to have their hair tied up or back. Aelin, in this instance, had her hair in a neat braid, unlike Kaltain, who somehow thought it was quote-on-quote sexier to have a high, side ponytail.

Arobynn entered, wearing a similar gym outfit, save for that the pants were long and he was wearing a crimson sweatshirt with three white lines tracing down his spine over the white shirt and had a whistle and a stopwatch hanging loosely around his neck.

"Hey you worms!" He yelled, catching everyone's attention,

"We're doing sword fighting! Matches are 5 minutes maximum, you win if you get your opponent on the ground with your sword at his chest, and if no one wins by the end of the time, it's a tie. I'll be making the match-ups! Got it? Good! First pair: Westfall and..."

All the students backed away, trying to make themselves look small, 'for everyone knew that Chaol was the best swordsman around.

Arobynn's silver gaze landed on Aelin and he smirked, seeing her confident look. "Sardothien." He announced.

Chaol cocked a brown eyebrow and the blonde retrieved a sword, swinging it around with extreme expertise, checking the weight and analyzing the aerodynamics.

Everyone whispered and watched as the two made their way onto the platform. Aelin could hear them clearly; whispers of 'she's in trouble' 'new girl's gonna get recked' and 'no one can hold out against Chaol'.

She smirked. She was about to prove them wrong.

Arobynn watched as they took in their places opposite of one another and raised the whistle to his lips. "Ready?" He asked, not awaiting an answer as the shrill scream of the whistle rang through the hall and he started the stopwatch.

She didn't give Westfall a single moment to think when she attacked.

Blow after blow after blow, Chaol was being driven back. He was stuck in defense as he parried her attacks, each one filled with such inexplicable grace and skill.

He had underestimated her, given her the first attack so she didn't feel bad when he beat her. Big mistake.

Aelin had been practicing fighting with pretty much any weapon existent in her free time in her parents' mansion. Sword fighting was her least-developed skill, so she had begged Aedion to let her train with him, to have him teach her.

She wanted to finish this as soon as possible, and to knock that damn bastard off of his high throne, so she decided to use one of her cousin's signature moves.

An attack so deadly, if she had a real sword she would've cut Chaol clean in half. She concentrated on her breathing, still on the offense. His form was complete; not a single opening, and it pissed her off.

She gave no warning as she attacked, feinting right and aiming low. A clean blow and Chaol staggered, his face scrunching up in pain, but in that moment, she let down her guard. An opening. And he attacked.

In a split second, their roles switched, and Aelin was on defense; not an easy job.

They continued fighting at full strength. Striking, dodging, parrying and attacking. They payed the students watching in awe no mind.

Stuck in their own little world, all the sounds around them faded and it was only them two; a battle between two warriors, fighting for pride and respect.

He would not let himself be beaten by a mere girl, and she would never let such a bastard win against her. In a flurry of movements, they danced across the platform, the knocking of wood on wood echoing throughout the entire hall.

Finally, their swords met in a final clash, a battle between strengths. She knew she was weaker, but she stayed strong, holding her weapon with unrelenting confidence and determination. Their eyes met and he saw the twinkle of amusement her turquoise-and-gold eyes.

Chaol was about to overpower her, when the whistle sounded again. He froze.

"Times up!" Arobynn announced, showing no sign of shock of admiration, although Aelin could tell the emotions were present when their gazes locked, "It's a tie!" There was a moment of silence, before the entire class started cheering.

Chaol held out a hand for her to shake, a sign of acknowledgement. "Respect, Celaena. No one else has ever managed to hold out against me."

Aelin took his hand a grinned goofily; "You flatter me, really, but you would have won if it hadn't been called off." They walked down to their friends together and Chaol actually grinned as well.

"I know." He stated and both laughed. So Westfall did have a fun side to him. She would've never guessed.

The rest of the matches were nothing spectacular. The only other tie was between Dorian and his cousin Roland. Nehemia put up a good fight against Ren, but not good enough to win, Nesryn had Archer down in the second minute and Sorscha was on the ground in front of Sorrel within 7 seconds, but the best match was Nox and Kaltain's; it hadn't even lasted an entire second.

The moment the whistle blew, Kaltain charged, was tripped by the teen, fell flat on her face and had his sword to her had laughed at her, especially Aelin. She had even gone as far as thanking and praising Nox, causing her entire friend group to laugh, both males and females.

The bell rang and they changed, each heading in their own separate direction. Aelin and Ren casually strolled to Aedion's car, without Chaol, because he was catching a ride with Dorian.

They stood there and waited for the Ashryver, earning admiring glances from bystanders, courtesy of Aedion's expensive vehicle. After a long while, the blonde showed up, out of breath and smiling apologetically.

"What took you so long?" Aelin asked, waving to him from the distance. "I had to stay and talk to our teacher. Something about being bothersome during class." he answered while unlocking the car.

"Typical." She muttered as she got in the front seat of the sleek, white vehicle. Ren chuckled and nodded in agreement while Aedion scoffed.

The blonde turned the key and the engine revved, "don't you just love that sound?" He asked from the driver's seat."Sure, just go." Aelin giggled at his enthusiasm. He pulled out of the parking spot and sped ahead, towards their neighborhood.

"Wait a sec." Aelin mused and pushed a button, making the roof fold down behind them. "Awesome!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, the cold wind whipping at her bare face and hair.

Many pedestrians looked at her weirdly as they zoomed by, and Ren laughed. "You're hair is in my face!" He complained playfully from the backseat. "Enjoy it while you can!" She laughed, as she enjoyed the fresh air.

"Oh course, princess." Ren tested her. "The Allsbrook company isn't doing that bad either, princeling!" She scoffed at him, as Aedion just laughed at their exchange.

"I thought that was your nickname for Dorian?" The black haired teen as he chuckled and Aelin giggled in response; "Well now it's yours. I'll find another one for that man-whore."

Ren choked on his breath and erupted into fits of laughter, while Aedion straight up looked like he was dying from laughter. "Eyes on the road, Blondie" She poked his head.

"Blondie?! That's mean Laena!" She sighed and giggled.

The ride home was fun for all three, but it was over all too fast, to their dismay. As soon as they opened the door, they heard Sanji's voice from the kitchen. "Aelin, sweetie! You've arrived! What would you like for dinner?"

"Sanji! I'd like to remind you that you work for me! How about what I would like?!" Aedion responded, acting rather pissed.

"You are not half as fabulous as Aelin, Aedion, that's why!" The blonde cook responded, poking his head out from behind the corner. "Thanks, Sanji, you're a real sweetheart." Aelin grinned and he swooned.

"Anything for you, m'lady."

"Oh yea, and tell the other servants to call me Celaena. Incase someone comes to visit or so. We wouldn't want them to know, right?" She raised a finger to her lips and winked.

"Yes, of course, Celaena." Sanji smiled, "So what for dinner?"

"Lasagna!" Aedion exclaimed giddily. "Sure thing, chief." Sanji saluted sarcastically and receded back into the kitchen.

Aelin shrugged and made her way to her room, but tilted her head back looking at Ren. "By the way, where's your room?" "The one on the right of yours." He responded, making his way to the living room.

"Okay." Aelin walked off. When she entered her room, she slumped down onto her king sized bed. "I'm gonna nap now..." She muttered into the nothingness, but her empty mindset was interrupted by scratching on the door.

"Come in!" The blonde called, she knew it was Fleetfoot. The door handle was pushed down and the door swung open, revealing the golden retriever pup panting happily.

Aelin had taught the dog to open the door herself by jumping and pulling down the handle as she fell. "Fleetfoot! I told you that you don't have to scratch before coming in!" The puppy barked in response and jumped onto the bed beside her mistress.

"You managed to teach Fleetfoot to open the door?" Aelin didn't have to open her eyes to recognize the voice. "Hey Ress." She smiled drowsily.

"You do realize that your eating soon, right?" She heard his footsteps nearing the bed. "Define 'soon'." "Half an hour." She growled at his response, "Then leave me those 30 minutes. I'm tired."

"Very well, Celaena." She knew he was smirking. She just knew. "Begone, servant!" She scrunched her face, her eyes still closed, and did a royal hand gesture towards the door. "Very well, mistress." Ress chuckled and Aelin hissed.

His presence resided and she heard the door shut. She sighed and relaxed.

There would be hell to pay, if anyone dared to bother her beauty sleep for something as measly as dinner, she thought, and before too long, she had drifted into peaceful, dreamless slumber.


	6. Fateful project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was inactive. School is murdering me. SOS! Anywho, enjoy the chapter.

Murtaugh was the one to awaken Aelin, much to her dismay, as she could never snap at the humble - but terrifying - old man.

She ate with Ren, Aedion, Ress and Murtaugh, as they were the main servants in the house. Sanji insisted on eating leftovers, not wanting to bother the 'royals'. It was ironic. All of them, except for Ress, were of high standing. Allsbrook, Ashryver and Galathynius.

Now that Aelin thought about it, many in her class were heirs or blue bloods as well. Havilliard, Blackbeak, Ytger, Westfall (heir of Anielle), even Rompier.

Aelin headed back to her chambers after the meal and slumped down on the couch facing her flatscreen tv.

She switched on her gaming console and connected her laptop, and soon after, the loading screen of her favorite video game of all time was displayed on the large screen. Attack of the Valg.

It was a online MMO game, were you created you're own fae character to fight evil demons called Valg.

You could choose the magic and shift-form of your character and due to the amazing graphics, you're in-game faerie could look just like you - plus the elongated canines and pointed ears.

The world in which the game was situated was pretty much unlimited terrain; forest, mountain, village, beach, if you walked far enough you could get anywhere.

There wasn't a clear plot. You walk around, gain money and items and do whatever you want, but there are Valg scattered across the plains and terrains. See one, kill one, before they can kill you. One simple rule.

Valg were humans with black rings on, Valg princes having black stone collars, that had lifeless eyes and black blood. There were also missions that you could do and earn from.

You could also play the single player version, were all other characters were computer generated, but that was rather boring, playing alone.

Aelin logged into the online server, her avatar a spitting image of her, despite the canines and ears. Her username, Fireheart. She smiled sincerely, gripping the controller tightly. Sam's idea.

Aelin's chosen shift form was human. Not very useful in fighting, but there were places you could only enter as a human, the black market for example. It was rather handy.

Her avatar showed up in her apartment. The game was quite easy; you buy stuff with money you earn and if you die, you loose everything in your inventory, but everything in your house stays, well if you had enough money to buy a house, that is.

Aelin walked around her apartment a little. Her character was a spitting image of her, down to the gold-rimmed eyes and the scars running jaggedly down her back. The blonde was feeling adventurous, so she decided to find and exterminate a Valg nest.

The Galathynius avatar, Fireheart, strapped her two legendary swords that she gained from missions - Goldryn and Damaris - on her back and left the apartment.

The high quality animation let her long, golden hair sway beautifully in the breeze and her turquoise orbs gleam in the bright sun. Her steps were royal and dainty, as Aelin looked around the screen, seeing the different usernames and characters minding their own business in the game.

Fireheart made her way through the crowd and headed towards the sewer entrance, to the place she had earlier discovered a Valg nest. Her hips swayed as she scaled down the ladder into the dark and wet sewers.

Before to long, the in-game character had reached the nest. Without a moment's hesitation, she drew her golden swords and attacked. Valg after Valg and body after body. Black blood sprayed and stifled shrieks exited their mouths as their demonic bodies crashed to the floor. No Valg princes.

The demons dropped various items and weapons which Fireheart gratefully accepted, Aelin grinning like a maniac as her avatar wandered through the field of corpses.

A knock on the door. "Come in!" Aelin yelled, concentrating on the bodies and searching for more gadgets between the black gore. Aedion entered the room and scrunched his face at the unsightly scene on her tv.

"You're playing that again?" His voice was coated with disgust, as his judgmental gaze met hers."What do you want?" She chuckled as Fireheart cut down a stray Valg patrolling the sewers and her cousin cringed.

"I just wanted to remind you to get to bed soon. Second day of school tomorrow; you wouldn't want to be late and have hideous bags under our eyes." "Our eyes?" She laughed and scoffed playfully.

"Yea! I get to claim right of these beautiful Ashryver eyes as well, y'know, Galathynius?!" Aedion waved his muscular arms around, as if throwing a fit. "Sure, Ashryver..." She muttered and laughed as he turned to look her dead in the eye.

"You're one too." Both started laughing and the male blonde slumped down on the bed next to her, rather clumsily at that.

Aelin handed him the controller. "Try." He cocked a blond eyebrow at her, but she refused to give in and he chuckled at her antics. "Okay. So how does this work?" Aedion eventually agreed and the two blondes spent hours playing and laughing as he messed up.

Before they knew it, it was past midnight, Aedion blew a loose strand of hair out of his face and chuckled. "I came here to tell you to go to bed and ended up keeping you up even later."

Aelin cackled. "It was my plan all along~" She claimed in a sing-song voice, causing her cousin to laugh, but back away, slightly terrified.

He didn't doubt that it could have been her plan in the slightest, that evil mastermind of a heir. "Okay then, 'night Laena!" He grinned, showing off pearly white teeth and left, the only sound being her door falling into lock behind him.

"Night." She responded, knowing fully well that he was listening through the door to see if she would answer. Aelin heard his retreating footsteps and smiled to herself.

She was really fortunate to have such a loving family, and Ren was really an amazing friend. Ress and Murtaugh weren't half bad either, especially the former: Ress was really sweet.

She lay in her bed, grinning like a complete fool, and fell asleep.

The morning process was the same as the day before.

Be woken up, destroying another alarm clock, changing, running late, eating a piece of toast and catching Ren, Aedion and Chaol in front of the fancy white car.

Chaol lived in a nearby neighborhood and didn't have his own car, so he drove with them. The only reason he didn't on the way home on the first day, was because he was meeting up with Dorian to catch up on what happened in the holidays.

Aelin wondered why he didn't drive to school with the Havilliard, because his mansion was in the same neighborhood as the Ashryver mansion, but she assumed it was because their house was closer to Chaol's.

The drive was silent, but comfortable. She and Westfall didn't hate each other anymore, so he kept quiet, Ren was on his phone looking through cheap deals for double daggers (Aelin had looked over his shoulder on the way into the vehicle) and Aedion was half dozing off, setting all four of them in extreme danger, especially when he swerved to dodge a garbage bin.

But Aelin supposed it was her fault; she had kept him up late last night, and was enjoying Chaol and Ren's terror way too much for her own good.

They arrived at the uni. Stares, gasps, scoffs, glares, whispers and winks. She would have to get used to it.

She finally got rid of Aedion and walked to her classroom with her two other companions, where they were greeted by Nox and Dorian and Aelin also said her 'good morning's to her female friends.

First they had two hours of math, with Arobynn again, - why in wyrds sake was he their teacher for so many subjects?! She was barely listening as he explained all the complicated formulas.

At long last the double lesson ended and that cursed red haired man left them. Aelin turned around to talk to Nox, just to find him fast asleep again.

"Seriously?" She smacked his head, which was resting on his arms, causing his skull to fall onto the wooden desk with a loud thump. "Damn! Aelin!" He glared and sat up, to which she laughed as he drowsily looked around.

"You were asleep again, dumbass." He blinked. "Ooooooh... Thanks." Nox grinned sheepishly. "Two lessons of english, starting in 4 minutes." She announced and spun back to face the others.

"Marion, right?" She asked and Ren nodded, "Is she nice?" Aelin looked to the others, sitting in front of them. "Extremely. She's very kind and considerate." Dorian answered, leaning his chair back, the backrest knocking Ren's table, to which he scowled.

The blonde grinned.

In that moment the door creaked open softly and a dainty young woman stepped in. No older than the Galathynius' mother, she stood rather short and slender. Nevertheless a beauty.

"Good day, students." She smiled and stood before the class, silencing everyone in the room. "Let us start the lessons."

The first lesson had gone by smoothly and the bell had just rung to signify the beginning of the second. Marion stood at the blackboard and shushed the class.

"For the second lesson, we have a project planned." She announced, trying hard to conceal her giddy smile,

"Because freshmen don't usually befriend sophomores, all the teachers of the first and second years decided to plan a project where a first year gets paired up with a second year and they have to do a presentation together about each other."

The teacher looked around and seeing some lustful glint in Kaltain's eyes, she cringed, but continued speaking;

"You will be working with the A-2 class. The pairs have already been decided: They were chosen so both students have contradicting personalities, to make the project more interesting. A-2 has already been informed and we will head there now to announce the groups."

Everyone stood obediently; no one seemed to mind the project. "Isn't A-2 Aedion's class?" Aelin turned to Ren, regret already staining her face. He simply gulped and nodded.

The class made their way through the hallways, engaging in conversation as they walked. But Aedion's two housemates stayed silence. They were contemplating if life was worth it and if they could make it if they ran now.

Neither wanted to be paired with the blonde, and thanks to the 'contradicting personalities' thing, Ren was way more likely to be the unlucky one.

They arrived at the classroom and Marion knocked politely. A tall, young man opened the door and sighed in relief as he beheld the class.

"Thank the gods that you're here. I don't think I could take it any longer with this shitty class." He opened the door fully, letting the A-1 class enter the room.

The entire second year class was talking throwing paper airplanes or just plain fucking around. "The name's Wesley, by the way." The teacher introduced himself. He was rather handsome, tall stature and bold frame, but he didn't seem very appealing, in the aspect of personality, to Aelin.

They stood to the edge of the hall and waited for the two teachers to speak.

"As you know," Marion started, "this project is for English class, and we only have this one English lesson in the week at the same time, so you will have to work on your presentations in your own, free time."

"We will be announcing the pairs now. Please come to the front when your name has been called. Marion?" Wesley looked to the female teacher who in return looked down at her paper; "Celaena Sardothien."

Aelin sighed, of course she was first. Nevertheless, she walked to the front. Her and her cousin's identical gazes met and she chuckled at the message in his eyes:

Please me, please me! Wouldn't it be fun to do this project together, Laena?

They said contradicting personalities, and I'd hate to break it to you, but we two, my dearest cousin, are cut from the same cloth.  
She shot back and rolled her eyes playfully, as Aedion huffed in a childish manner.

"Rowan Whitethorn." Her eyes snapped to the class as Wesley read off her partner's name.

It was him. He stood up from his seat, his eyes not leaving hers, as he walked up and stood to the left of her, nearest to the door. She could smell the pine-and-snow and felt relaxed instantly.

"Aedion Ashryver." Wesley called out, this time announcing his student before Marion hers. The blonde looked seriously pissed off as he stalked to the front, all while glaring at Rowan. But the silver haired teen didn't seem to care.

Aedion stood to the right of Aelin, his protectiveness causing him to move as close as possible. Marion didn't announce his partner. In fact, the entire class was silent as they stared at the two Ashryvers.

Finally someone had the guts to speak up: "Am I seeing double?" The class stayed silent apart from that, and the two blondes broke into uncontrollable hysterics. Seeing them next to each other must have messed with the students brains, considering their uncanny resemblance to one another.

"Distant relatives." Both explained at the same time, and the class gasped. "What?!" Kaltain screeched and everyone seemed shocked and envious.

"Anyway," Marion continued, silencing both classes, "Aedion's partner is... Dorian Havilliard."

Aelin and Ren both gasped and stifled laughter as they watched the black haired heir make his way forward, eyeing her cousin suspiciously. Aedion wore a similar expression and did not seem pleased about the turn of events in the least bit.

"Actually, you four can take your place... Somewhere." Wesley shooed the four away, as they were taking up the space in the front of the classroom. So the second years sat in their seats and Aelin and Dorian stood at the back.

The rest were random pairings, but Aelin couldn't help but laugh at most of them:

Ren and Tern,  
Chaol and Vesta,  
Archer and Lysandra,  
Sorscha and Asterin,  
Sorrel and Iskra,  
Roland and Petrah,  
Nehemia and Lorcan,  
Nesryn and Gregori,  
Nox and Ghislaine,  
and last, but definitely not least, Kaltain and Manon.

It took so long for the pairs to be made, that the lesson ended. "Finally." Wesley muttered under his breath and Marion glared at him, before turning her attention back to the classes.

"The presentations are due in three weeks. We only have one lesson per week to spend class with class, use it wisely. Now go spend lunch with your new partner." Everyone shuffled out of the room, including Aelin.

When she was standing in the hallway with all the other students, she looked around to find Rowan. She turned and bumped into a broad, muscular chest and looked up to find her partner's tattooed face.

"Where-" She almost had to shout because of the noise, but he cut her off. "Rooftop. Ten minutes. Get food." And then he left. Not one of many words then, the blonde thought, and headed towards her cousin's sun-kissed head.

"Aedion!" She called as she neared him. "Laena!" He responded and pulled her out of the crowd, "I though you had already left with that bastard." He stated, leading her towards the cafeteria.

Dorian was trailing along behind them awkwardly.

"Is he that bad?" Aelin asked in response. Aedion stuttered. "Well... Um- I mean.. I guess not? I don't know! But anyone who tries to take my Laena away from me is bad!"

The Galathynius giggled and Dorian stared in awe. They were really close. Not like distant relatives, though; they behaved like siblings.

"I am going to have lunch with him though." She then stated, causing her cousin to sigh. "I know. And Ren is with Tern, so I'm stuck with this dweeb." He pointed over his shoulder to Dorian and Aelin laughed. "Good luck then. Bye!"

The Havilliard scoffed as she walked away, and then looked at the blonde man who was standing in front of him. "I don't like you." Aedion stated simply, to which Dorian rolled his eyes;

"The feeling's mutual."

Aelin carried her sandwich and bottle of coca cola to the roof where she was scheduled to meet Rowan.

When she reached the top of the staircase, she took a deep breath and opened the door. No one was in her range of sight, but she knew he was there. She felt his overwhelming presence, smelt his pine-and-snow scent.

Her feet carried her to the railing and she breathed in the fresh air. The hair she had tied in a high ponytail tickled the nape of her neck and she felt her eyelids flutter closed.

"This really is your favorite place to hide, isn't it?" She asked, and heard his sharp breath intake. "How did you-" "You were there too, when you were eavesdropping on me and Nehemia." She interrupted him, as she felt his presence nearing. His footsteps were silent and fast, and before she could react, he was standing behind her.

"I wouldn't call it eavesdropping. I was here first," His warm breath lingered on her bare neck and she felt shivers run up her spine, but he wasn't done; "and just so you know, you're the only one hiding from anyone here, Aelin."

She froze. "How did you know." It wasn't a question; it was a demand. A demand spoken not by a university student, but by someone of high standing, a queen; a Galathynius.

The Ashryver and Galathynius companies were both derived from royal families, meaning they were both rightfully nobility. And Rowan did not doubt that for a second, as soon as he saw her, he knew she wasn't to be messed with.

"I just did. But I won't tell. Do not fret, my queen." He was joking. But he didn't know that he was playing a dangerous game. If you play with fire, you will get burnt. Aelin spun around with lighting speed and grabbed Rowan by the neck.

His eyes widened. You don't achieve that speed by running once a day. This girl had gone through brutal training. "Do not mess with me, or you'll regret it. If you call me that one more time, you'll be lucky if there's anything left of you for the crows to feast on."

There was no fear in her turquoise eyes. Just determination. He grabbed her wrist and tightened his hold, causing her to cringe. She flicked her hand out of his grasp and swore, glaring at him through long lashes.

She was beautiful, and strong, no doubt about it, but Rowan wasn't about to let her have her way.

"So we're being forced to do this, so let's just get it over with." Aelin slumped down onto the floor, leaning her back against the railing, the coldness of the metal seeping through the clothes on her back.

He cocked an eyebrow, to which she scoffed; "Do you need a written invitation, Whitethorn? Sit." His face stayed stoic as he sat beside her, but annoyance lingered in those pine green orbs.

"I get the 'contradicting personalities' part now." She muttered under her breath. Rowan simply nodded. She was about to dig into her sandwich, when she realized that he didn't have anything to eat.

"Don't you have lunch?" "I wasn't hungry." A curt answer, easily translated to 'shut up and leave me alone'. He hadn't realized was she was doing until half of her sandwich was dangling in front of his nose.

"Eat." She ordered, relentlessly waving the poor food around. His expression did not falter; "I'm not-"

"Eat." Damn, was she an autocrat: Not a very good first impression.

He finally gave in and snatched the suffering sandwich from her hold. The silver haired student ignored her look of triumph as he bit into it. They ate for a good fifteen minutes before anyone spoke again.

"So, the project." Aelin stated out of the blue, "A real pain, but let's get borderline introductions over with."

She turned her head to him, her blonde hair swaying with every movement, "Celaena Sardothien. Distantly related to Aedion Ashryver and I live with him and Ren Allsbrook in the Ashryver mansion. I used to live in Terrasen, Orynth, but my parents died in a car crash and I was forced to move here. Tragic, blah blah blah. Traumatizing, blah blah blah. I can't talk about my parents. And that's about it."

She looked at him, scanning his face for any emotion, but what he said took her aback. "Okay, nice to meet you, Celaena, but I'm more interested in you, Aelin. Tell me about yourself."

"Do I have a choice?" He shook his head and she sighed, "Very well then." She took a deep breath in: "My name is Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, rightful heir to the Galathynius company and fortune. I do live with Aedion and Ren and used to live in Orynth, but my parents aren't dead. Their names are Evalin and Rhoe, as you might know, and the only reason I'm in Rifthold is because they are out on lots of business trips and traveling the world, and they don't trust me alone in their mansion. Happy?"

She watched as Rowan nodded and hummed in delight at the fact that he got her to spill.

"Your turn." He tilted his head to the sky, and started to speak; "My name's Rowan Whitethorn. My parents abandoned me when I was little and left me as an orphan. I, and a few others, was adopted by a lady name Maeve and grew up with her. I left her not so long ago and am living on my own. That's it."

She thought for a while as a comfortable silence coated their unmoving bodies. "What does your tattoo mean?" She had been itching to ask and couldn't contain herself anymore.

"I'll tell you when the time is right, if that ever happens." She understood. They continued talking over lunch, even sharing the coca cola bottle, as the tension once between them grew slimmer and slimmer, until it completely vanished.

Calling them 'friends' would be a far reach, but it might not take so long until that reach becomes reality. And needless to say, both were secretly upset when the school bell rang.


	7. Forced acquaintance

Aelin's first lesson in the afternoon was geography with Emrys. She didn't bother saying anything to Rowan as they parted ways, and strolled down the hallways to her classroom.

From meters away she could hear Nox' loud laughter and Chaol's nagging, and couldn't help but to smile to herself. She entered the room and was greeted warmly by everyone, excluding Kaltain, due to her newfound respect from being a relative of the Ashryver.

On her way to her desk, she was stopped by a young blonde Havilliard boy, Roland was his name, who smirked seductively and ran a hand through his locks, not half as beautiful and golden as her and Aedion's though.

"Celaena, was it? I'd rather call you beautiful." She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, but he did not give in. "Wouldn't you like to hang out sometime? I could definitely show you a better time than that Allsbrook."

Now she was suppressing the urge to knock him out cold. "You know what?" She did her best not to gag as she smirked at him and moved closer. He looked confident and triumphant until she let her foot crash down onto his. She swore she heard bone crunching. "Don't try to play your little games with me, gold digger."

"You bitch! Try me!" He barked as she glared at him. She heard her four friends laughing at his measly attempt to look tough, feeling confident with their support.

"Try you?" She scoffed, "I'd rather eat garbage. And if you're trying to intimidate me, it's not working, because I really want to punch you in the face right now. Might make you look prettier."

The entire class was dying with laughter as Roland fumed and spun around to sit back in his chair. Aelin continued on her path to her desk, and had just sat down when Emrys entered the room.

The teacher started talking about the geographical standings of Erilea, when the buzzing intercom interrupted him. The voice of a lady rang through all the classrooms of the uni: "Excuse me, Rowan Whitethorn and Celaena Sardothien to the headmaster's office, please."

Everyone turned to look at Aelin, who sighed and swore under her breath. What did they want?! She slowly stood and walked to the door, not bothering to answer her friends' confused looks.

She heard the door fall in lock behind her and strolled through the hallways towards where Ren had told her the office was. At least she didn't have to listen to Emrys' boring-ass lectures anymore. Damn, Nox was influencing her.

She arrived after a while, due to her slow pace, and opened the door. She beheld the area: Two desks, one situated in the middle of the room, the other on the side. There was a middle-aged woman sitting on the edge of the room, smiling warily, and an old man in the main desk.

Aelin couldn't see his face, due to the silver head of hair blocking her view. "Have you ever heard of knocking?!" She heard the headmaster demand, clearly angry.

The blonde scoffed, turned around and knocked on the inside of the closed door. She could have sworn she heard a faint chuckle issued from Rowan, who was sitting in one of the two chairs in front of the headmaster's desk.

She looked back to the secretary, Elena, Ren had called her, who nodded towards the second chair next to Whitethorn. Aelin walked and sat beside her acquaintance, now having a clear view of the headmaster's features.

He had bronze skin and many wrinkles, and thinning gray hair was spread across his rather broad head. His cold, dark stare met hers, sending uncomfortable shivers down her spine. "I'm the headmaster," He introduced himself, his voice stone-cold, "you can call me Mort." (XD)

He seemed rather stuffy and short, but still just as intimidating as Murtaugh, if not even more. "One of the teachers spotted you two exiting the door headed to roof. May I ask why you were in a forbidden area?"

Aelin leaned back in the comfortable chair and opened her mouth to speak, when Rowan spun his head and looked at her sternly; don't say a word. She scoffed. Whatever.

The male student turned back to Mort and started explaining: "We were paired up for the project between the first and second year classes and wanted somewhere quiet to speak." Mort cocked a thick, gray eyebrow. "That still doesn't give you the right to enter a forbidden area, Whitethorn."

"I'll take all responsibility, I-" Rowan was interrupted by Aelin, who had heard enough at this point.

"Listen, old geezer. What are you going to do, give us detention? I frankly don't give a flying fuck, so could we just get this over with? We went on the roof. Big deal. We didn't fall off and no other student noticed, so you shouldn't care."

Rowan bared his teeth and face-palmed, but to his surprise, Mort simply chuckled. "Very well. I'll let you off with a warning. As long as you don't fall off, I'll even permit you two the right to go on the roof anytime. Now get the hell out off my office." He waved his bronze hand in dismissal and the two students stood up and left.

After the door closed behind them, Aelin let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Okay, Rowan. We are officially allowed on the roof now." The man grunted as a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Very well, Celaena. We meet every lunch from now on - except for Wednesday - on the roof. Got it?" "Sure," she handed him her phone, "care to give me your number, though?" Rowan took her cellphone and entered his number. "Consider yourself lucky." He muttered and she laughed.

"Of course. I'm sure everyone in super jealous of me." They parted ways once again and Aelin strolled back to her classroom. As soon as the blonde entered the room, she was bombarded with questions.

She felt sorry for Emrys, who had completely lost control of the situation. "It's not important." She announced, instantly silencing the entire class. The teacher continued explaining as she made her way back to her desk, where Ren was waiting for her.

"So..?" He looked at her expectantly. "Apparently me and Whitethorn were spotted exiting the roof, which is a forbidden area." She explained and he raised his eyebrows.

"Did you get in trouble?" "No," she grinned crookedly, "and now both of us have permission to go to the roof whenever."

Ren sighed and ran a hand down his face; "Mort really is a shitty headmaster: If he takes a liking to you, you can get away with pretty much anything. If he doesn't like you, he'll make your university life a living hell."

Aelin laughed and turned to look out of the window, and the rest of the lesson went by in a breeze.

They had culinary class for the last three hours of the afternoon, which was rather unhandy for the blonde heir, as they were split into groups of four and she found herself among Nehemia, Dorian and Nox.

And Aelin had reasons to believe Nehemia was the only one who knew how to cook.

Nox wasn't much help either, considering he somehow blew up the batter for the pancakes they were supposed to make, as he was attempting to mix it with a beater. The group had to redo the entire thing and they're culinary teacher, Philipa, was not pleased.

After school Aelin decided to go hang out with Nehemia at the princess' mansion, much to Aedion's dismay.

A fancy black limousine came to pick up the two female students and the blonde gaped. This was an entire new level of richness - well, at least compared to her cousin.

They sat in the soft seats and talked about the most random things on the way to the mansion. "So, what were you called to the office for?" Nehemia finally asked, this time in the native tongue of Eyllwe.

Aelin sighed and started explaining the whole thing again, to which the princess clicked her tongue; "Oh, really?" The driver seemed shocked that both girls were speaking the complicated tongue so easily, and in return both girls found it extremely amusing.

After a while, they arrived at the Eyllwe royal family's homestead. Aelin was introduced to the Ytger family and she and Nehemia had a grand time conversing, studying and laughing until dusk broke.

"I'm not happy about this in the slightest." Aedion complained as he pulled the car into the garage of his mansion.

Ren chuckled and looked back from the passenger seat at Chaol and his friend, the Havilliard boy - who did not seem pleased about the turn of events.

"Cheer up, Havilliard; you get to spend time with the Aedion Ashryver. So many people would be jealous of you right now." Ren teased and laughed as Dorian tensed up. The Allsbrook usually wasn't that playful, but he was in a good mood and it seemed living with two Ashryvers was rubbing off on him.

Chaol sniggered and waved goodbye as he strolled down the street. And Dorian was left alone with Ren and Aedion. The blonde was glaring at him intensely, which the Havilliard heir did not appreciate in the slightest, but completely understood.

Ashryver and Havilliard were rivals, almost as much as Galathynius and Havilliard. Dorian could never befriend one of the former line, even less so one of the latter. "Hey, beautiful! Are you finally home?" A loud voice rang through the halls as soon as the three students entered the mansion.

Suddenly Aedion was grateful that Aelin had ordered the servants not to call her by her real name. "Can it, Sanji!" He yelled in return, "She ain't here! Just a damn Havilliard derp!"

"Well that's a real let down..." The cook replied, the disappointment lingering in his tone. "Believe me, I know." Aedion replied, to which Dorian glared at him. "Pleasure to be working with you as well." He seethed, his words laced with sarcasm, all whilst secretly wondering who this girl the cook had called 'beautiful' was.

The blonde scoffed and started walking. Having nothing else to do, Dorian was obligated to follow and dragged his feet along the floor as they scaled hallway after hallway, door after door.

They arrived in what seemed to be the play room. Two arcade racing simulators were standing on one side of the room and there was a giant flat screen tv situated before four beanbags. There were also many other arcade games - including a basketball shooting game - spread around he room and a desk in the corner with a computer display and a laptop.

A grand pool table in the center added a final, more royal, touch to the hall. Dorian gaped. It was amazing. His father would never let him have a room like this, but then again, Aedion didn't live with his parents.

The Havilliard heir looked around in awe. "Wanna play something?" The blonde student's voice rang through the large room, his words music to Dorian's ears. "Mhmm!" He nodded and hummed.

Aedion sighed through his nose and loosened his tie casually. "Go ahead." He switched on his phone as the black haired teen ran to one of the racing simulators, and dialed Ress' number.

The young servant picked up after the third ring. "What do you want, Aedion?" His muffled voice sounded through the speaker and the Ashryver chuckled. "Did I wake you up? Bring two notepads and pens to the gaming room, please."

"As a matter of fact, you did. You and Celaena's shouting kept me up last night." The blonde laughed aloud and apologized, to which Dorian tilted his head back and looked at him weirdly.

"What do you need writing utensils in the gaming room for?" Ress asked. "Project with the Havilliard dweeb." "You mean Dorian?" Aedion rose his eyebrows; "You know that derp?" The servant laughed through the phone, and clicked his tongue. "I suppose you could say that. I'll be there in ten."

Beep beep beep. Ress had hung up. The Ashryver pocketed his phone, happy that someone else was coming and he wouldn't be stuck alone with Dorian. Aedion strolled to where the Havilliard was racing and slumped down onto the arcade seat beside him, joining in the game.

They didn't spare one another a single glance as they began competing. Obviously, the blonde was absolutely demolishing the black haired teen.

The latter was biting his tongue, completely concentrated on the screen and steering wheel before him, and neither boy realized the approaching teen until he was standing directly between them.

"Having fun?" Ress asked and both jumped. Aedion grabbed the cloth of his shirt above his heart and muttered a string of colorful curses, to which the servant chuckled. "Ress?" Dorian called out, rather astonished. "Oh! Hi, Dorian." Ress smiled kindly and waved.

"Why are you... Here?" The Havilliard signalized around the room with his hand, emphasizing his point. "You two 're acquainted?" Aedion recovered from the jump scare and cocked a blond eyebrow at the two.

Ress shrugged and breathed out through his nose; "I used to work at his mansion before I was employed by you." "Makes sense..." The blonde muttered under his breath as the young servant handed him the materials he had requested.

"Gotta go now." Ress saluted towards the two and grinned crookedly, "It was nice to see you again, Dorian." "Likewise, I suppose." The addressed responded, waving his old servant goodbye.

Ress strolled out of the room, hands stuffed in the pockets of his navy blue sweatshirt. Aedion and Dorian continued to speak about the project and play video games, albeit the Ashryver beat the Havilliard in every single one. His only excuse was that he didn't have as much experience.

Throughout the time, Aedion was mainly fucking around, leaving all the schoolwork to Dorian, which was not appreciated by the Havilliard, but he assumed it would be like that, and he wanted a good grade, so he didn't complain and kept working.

The clock struck six, signaling Dorian's departure, and, lo and behold, the two heirs were still nothing more than rivaling acquaintances to say the very most.

It would take a very long while for Aedion to warm up to the likes of someone like him, although the same could be said for the 'Havilliard Dweeb'.

The blonde joined Dorian outside to see him off - actually just to assure the 'guest' got the hell off of his premises - and as he got in the sleek black vehicle that came to pick him up, Aedion nodded goodbye, his lasts words being 'by the way, stay the fuck away from my cousin.'

Aaaaaaaand he was gone.

Finally.

The Ashryver sighed. He felt sorry for that kid's family who had to deal with him 24/7.

With that, Aedion turned and retreated into his mansion.


	8. Troubled thoughts

Aelin arrived back at the Ashryver mansion near 8 pm. She had spent her dinner with the royal Ytger family and had had a real blast while doing so. They were all so kind compared to a certain blonde she called cousin.

She unlocked the door and was greeted by a golden mass of fur. "Hey, Fleetfoot!" She grinned from ear to ear.

"Celaena, beautiful! I was worrying! Are you hungry?" She looked up to see Sanji standing before her, lighting a new cigarette. "I had dinner at my friends house. And how many times do I have to tell you this: Don't smoke in the house!" She snatched the cigarette from his lips, stalked to the kitchen and dumped it in the bin.

The cook simply scoffed - something he didn't do too often when it involved ladies - and walked to the living room, switching on the tv. He was watching some random cooking channel when Aelin entered the room.

She laughed and cracked her fingers. "I'm going to my room, Sanji. Goodnight." He couldn't help the smile forming on his face, as he chuckled deeply. "Goodnight, sweetheart." Now it was her turn to scoff. She left without another word and silently listened to the buzzing of the tv while she walked to her room.

As soon as she entered, she sat down and started playing Attack of the Valg. Her phone rang during one of Fireheart's killing sprees and Aelin snatched it up and put it on speaker.

"Sup, Aedion?" She asked, as someone clicked their tongue on the other line. "Just wanted to warn you. Me and Aedion are out at a bar with some friends." It was Ren, she realized, not her dear cousin.

And from what she had heard until now, this wasn't going to end well. Aedion had a very low alcohol tolerance. "We may not be home until late. And Aedion is already very drunk." "I could've guessed," she responded, "but it's wednesday. And 8 o'clock. And you're drinking?!"

She heard her friend sigh; "I'm not drinking; I'm not allowed to. I'm not 21 yet, but Aedion is. And it was not my idea either; your dear cousin just dragged me along because he doesn't have any other friends."

Aelin snorted and ran a hand through her hair, fidgeting with the controller in her other hand, as Fireheart dashes across a open field in her Fae form. "Whatever. Later, princeling." She excused herself and grinned at Ren's laughter. "Sure, princess. Later."

She hung up the phone and continued playing. After what seemed like a single instant, she felt lonely again. Aelin wanted to talk to someone, but Sanji was watching tv, Ress was working, most of the other servants were boring and her cousin and classmate where out partying.

Then again, she didn't want to bother Nehemia, she wasn't close enough to any other girls in her class, Dorian was out of question, Nox broke his phone earlier that day and she simply wasn't in the mood for Chaol.

She could call Sam... Aelin shook her head viciously. She had to get over him. They were still best friends, no doubt about it, but she needed time to get used to the fact that they were no longer lovers. So the only person left was... Rowan.

She wasn't aware of what she was doing until the call was commencing. She quickly paused her game when he picked up after the fourth ring. "Hello?" His familiar voice echoed in her head and she was at a loss of words.

"Hey Rowan," She finally pressed out, "it's me, Aelin." She didn't bother using her cover name. Silence. Then she heard a muffled voice from the other end of the line. "Who is it, Rowan?" It was a man's voice.

"I didn't know you had a guest. It's not important anyways, I was just bored." Aelin mumbled, as if to apologize, "I guess I'll be hanging up then-" "Hold it." Rowan ordered. She heard him walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

She was about to speak when his annoyed voice rang through the speaker; "Listen, Galathynius, just because we're being forced to do this project together doesn't mean we are friends. I gave you my number incase you are busy and can't meet at lunch or something like that, and have to text me.

Don't come around here acting all buddy-buddy. Just clarify; I have no interest in befriending a snotty royal and after the three weeks, I don't plan on ever talking to you again. So don't be an annoying brat." She blinked, completely speechless.

She felt the back of her throat starting to burn as she responded, her voice unusually raspy; "Well sorry if I'm so annoying. Concerning the project, if you don't want to hang out with such a snotty brat, make up some bullshit story for me. I don't mind getting a bad grade. So why stop talking in three weeks when we could stop right now." And she hung up.

Rowan didn't call back, and she was happy about it. Aelin didn't feel angry, or sad for that matter; all she felt was taken aback and... disappointed. She flipped off her tv and dialed a new number. One of her servants'.

"Yes, Lady Celaena?" "Hi Yrene. Can you start up the hot tub for me?" "But my lady, it's already so hot outside. Wouldn't you prefer a cold bath?" Aelin was not in the mood for a debate with the young woman, so she simply hung up. Rude, she knew, but still.

She supposed Yrene had already scuttled to the spa area, so the blonde slowly started making her way there as well. She had taken off her tie, shirt and socks, left in nothing but the crimson skirt and black undershirt, (save for her undergarments) and the amulet of Orynth cool upon her chest.

She reached the desired area and found the brunette servant waiting before the heated tub. Aelin muttered a curt greeting as she slipped out of her clothes, the steam and air kissing her bare skin.

Nimbly, she walked to the hot tub and scaled the steps to the plunge. "Lady Celaena! The water is still to hot!" She heard Yrene warn her, but the blonde waved her off, sending the brunette out of the room.

Aelin did not flinch as the scorching heat enveloped her naked body. She did not so much as cringe as the crimson tinge spread across her skin. Silently, she dove her head under the water, her brain pounding as she slicked her drenched, golden hair back out of her face.

Her body was screaming, begging to be released from this heat, but she enjoyed every second of it. Her soul felt at peace.

Fireheart.

And by the time she got out of the scorching tub, she had completely forgotten about Rowan.

Aedion stumbled to the door of his mansion, barely holding his ground, even with Ren supporting his entire weight.

The black haired student debated throwing the blonde into a bush and leaving him until he was sober, but that wasn't a choice; Murtaugh or Ress would probably get annoyed at him. Although Aelin most probably would not give a damn. But still.

He rang the doorbell, as he hadn't a hand free to unlock the door himself. After mere seconds, the door flew open and Ren barely caught a glimpse of the retreating back of the blonde cook turning the corner.

He heaved Aedion into the living room and onto the couch, but before he could do anything, the Allsbrook heard soft footsteps echoing from the staircase. He turned and felt his face heat up. Aelin was walking towards the two male students. She had her long, damp, golden hair in a messy bun and was wearing a flimsy, pale green sleeping gown which left little to the imagination.

"Guys?" Her turquoise-and-gold orbs were clear as she gazed at them, curiosity mirrored on her calm features. "Aelin." Ren sighed and dragged a hand across his face, "It's already past midnight. Again. Why are you still awake?"

She approached further, her long, lean legs flowing with feline grace and the silky cloth of her gown shifting with every move she made. "I couldn't fall asleep." She waved her hand in dismissal, but before she could come any closer, a mass of cloth covered Ren's line of sight.

He realized that that drunk bastard Aedion had thrown a blanket over his head. When he finally de tangled himself and was rid of it, he found Aelin putting on her cousins oversized jacket - which Aedion had been wearing and had thrown at her - that was so large it almost reached the teens knees.

The elder Ashryver was hissing at Ren, now only clothed in his t-shirt. Then, all of a sudden, Aedion's attention snapped to the glass door leading out to the patio and garden. His eyes widened.

"D-dude!" He waved to the two classmates whilst panicking, completely having forgotten about what had happened beforehand. "What?" Ren asked the drunk tiredly. "There are like... 3 trees there!" He pointed out to the garden and Aelin scoffed.

"No shit. What do y'wanna do? Fight them?" She asked, her words laced with sarcasm, gazing through the consuming darkness of the night outside at the trees. In a sudden jolt of movement, Aedion looked back up at them and said, "You know what? I DO."

He attempted to push himself off of the couch, only to be pulled back down by the collar. Ren was forcefully holding him down while Aelin chuckled in the background. "You could barely stand a second ago," The black haired teen lectured, "you are not going to fight those trees."

The blonde seemed to ponder for a moment before sighing and leaning back on the couch. "You're right..." He muttered, "... I'd probably loose anyway."

Silence.

And that was when Aelin lost it. She was rolling on the floor with laughter. Well, that was until a door nearby slammed open and Sanji stomped into the living room.

The blonde cook glared at them. "Do you know what time it is?! The fuck is wrong with you teens!" He was about to leave again, when Aedion stood and, miraculously, was able to stay standing whilst he glared at the cook.

"Excuuuuuuseeee me!~" He slurred, although annoyance was evident in his voice, "But I am an ADULT." Ren chuckled and Sanji scoffed. "You just keep believing that." And the blonde cook left.

Aelin was still dying with laughter when her cousin fell backwards onto the couch, hitting his head on the backrest is the process. "Shit!" He exclaimed, stood up, stumbled and fell flat on his face on the carpeted floor.

The Galathynius slowly started breathing normally again and sighed. "I have to go to bed now. Night, Blondie, Princeling." Ren nodded to her in response and she made her way to and up the staircase.

Just as she crossed the threshold to the hallway, she heard her drunk bastard of a cousin shouting. "My name is not 'Blondie'! It's Dorian Havilliard. And I am a GOD!" Aelin laughed aloud once again, partially only because she knew he was being serious and actually thought he was Dorian.

The blonde entered her room and lay down on her soft bed and within seconds, she was asleep.


	9. Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter and not quite as humorous as the last few, so sorry, but I promise for more comedy int the next

Aelin was sulking when they were in the car ride to school. She was not in the mood for school at all. She dozed off during class and chatted away with Nox. Further more, she didn't go to the roof for lunch that Thursday, or the day after for that matter.

The blonde had a pounding headache by the time the second last lesson ended on Friday afternoon. The last lesson was scheduled to be the club activities, which in her case was the weapons and fighting club with Chaol and Nox. She had discovered that Aedion also was in that club, and regretted her choice immediately.

She reached the gym hall, trailing behind her two classmates and entered the girls' changing room. She wasn't surprised to find it was empty. No girl in their right mind would freely choose to enter a fighting club with guys. At least that was what she thought until the door forcefully swung open, crashing into the wall with a loud bang, and a girl walked in. But not just any girl. It was Manon.

Aelin suppressed the urge to grin. "Nice to see ya, Sardothien." The rebel girl smirked, to which the blonde chuckled. "Likewise, Blackbeak. Seems like we're the only girls here." "Because the others are all wimps." Manon hissed and proceeded to remove her trademark red leather jacket.

Over time Aelin had grown accustomed to the moon haired student's antics, and was not fazed by her disrespect towards all other people. Although, surprisingly enough, she had never been rude to the blonde. One could even say they understood each other.

Both girls changed into their gym clothes and entered the large hall, where quite a few other - male - first, second and third years where waiting. Silence filled the hall as the students beheld the two beauties. Aelin had her hair in a braid, as usual during sport, while Manon had her bleached tresses in a loose, low ponytail, revealing the helix piercing in the left ear. The Blackbeak heir stood half a head taller than Aelin, towering over few guys in the hall as well.

Out of the corner of her eye, the blonde spotted Aedion and nodded towards him, shortly after which she forcefully grabbed Manon's wrist, who was enjoying the admiring stares way too much, and walked to her cousin. Seconds after the two arrived by Aedion, Ren and Chaol joined them as well.

The five were talking and laughing for a while, as the lesson hadn't started yet, and Aelin found herself investigating the hall with her cyan gaze. Her eyes met with pine green orbs as she froze in place.

Rowan.

The elder student was looking at her, the emotions evident in his eyes indecipherable. She quickly diverted her stare, avoiding any possible contact with him. All the memories of what he had said on Wednesday over came her in a blast, like a swift punch to the gut. Her head pounded again and her hands started shaking. But it had nothing to do with the Whitethorn.

Finally, an old man entered the hall. "My name is Brullo and I am to be your club teacher. Today-" The main doors slammed open and a blur of red and white flashed through. "Sorry!" A rather feminine voice announced, "I had to clean the classroom, so I'm a bit late." The figure bowed to Brullo.

She probably was from the west, as one did not usually bow as a form of apology in Adarlan or Terassen. Aelin took in the girl's appearance. First year, which meant she wasn't overwhelmingly intellectual, as she was not in the blonde's class.

She had breathtakingly exotic reddish brown hair flowing loosely around her neck and, from what Aelin could see, similar colored, enchantingly unique eyes. She was wearing the usual gym outfit and seemed rather lax.

"And you are?" Brullo asked, raising a thick gray eyebrow. "Ansel of Briarcliff." She grinned crookedly and the Galathynius looked to Manon, who didn't seem fazed that there was a further female. The master jotted something down on the clipboard in his hand and nodded Ansel's dismissal.

The red haired student skipped to the sidelines and stood alone, watching and analyzing. When her and Aelin's gazes met, she grinned once again and Aelin couldn't help but to smile back faintly. She was feeling dizzy and tired.

Brullo spoke: "There is quite a large amount of students for this activity, so I will split the class in two. The first half will stay today so I can analyze your abilities, the second next week. After that we train together again." Approving murmurs and nods sounded through the large hall as Brullo pulled out a list. He announced the first group.

Aelin wasn't really listening, but she picked up enough to comprehend that Aedion, Manon and Chaol were staying. She believed to have heard the Briarcliff girl's name as well, but there were two that she knew for certain were not announced. Hers and... Rowan's.

Brullo dismissed the second half and Aelin immediately turned and started walking. Manon and Ansel both had to stay, so she was alone in the wardrobe as she changed.

As school had ended, Aelin was not obliged to wear the uniform anymore, so she had brought her own clothes: black leggings and an oversized violet t-shirt. As she laced up her sneakers, she hummed a catchy tune and by the time she had exited the changing room, the hallways were empty. The blonde walked through the silent school. Most clubs were in remote parts of the building, so there was not a single soul in this part of the school.

Or so she had thought.

She sensed the attack a heartbeat before it happened. A calloused hand was clamped over her mouth and she was dragged backwards into a deserted classroom.

Rowan was dragging his feet along the corridor of the school, his soles scratching against the tiled floor. Needless to say, he regretted what he had said to her. He really did. She was avoiding him, and it didn't sit well with him that it had barely impacted her. The Whitethorn was retrieving a book from his locker when he heard the whisper of a muffled scream.

A very familiar scream.

Aelin.

And Rowan was running.

Aelin struggled and screamed until she was finally released. She was panting as she stared around the classroom, her face red in rage. Three opponents. Third years from the looks of it. The door was locked and there were no means of escape.

"What do you want?" She hissed, baring her teeth at the guys in front of her. "Ksks. Now don't be like that. We just wanted to meet you." One spoke up and Aelin snorted. "Why the hell should I grant trash like you that privilege?"

"Watch that mouth of yours, girlie." The second started approaching her and grabbed her wrist forcefully. The blonde was positioning herself to fight back and teach those arrogant bastards a lesson when a sudden wave of fatigue overcame her. She was suddenly drained and almost collapsed. Her face started heating up immensely as dizziness overcame her.

"L-let go!" Aelin tried to yank her hand free, but to no avail, "You goddamn bastard!" The man holding her growled; "Don't get all high-and-mighty here just because you're that damned Ashryver's relative." He realized she wasn't going to give in and pushed her. Aelin crashed into a desk and her back arched at the painful impact.

She steadied herself, stemmed an arm against the desk and struggled to stay standing. Her head was pounding and her vision was blurry. Before she had time to react, she was pinned against the wall by a the third guy, his hot breath lingering on her neck as he leaned in and shivers ran down her spine.

"Now, don't be like that~" He cooed and Aelin gritted her teeth. She couldn't move. She felt helpless, and it pissed her off, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. So she closed her eyes, and waited.

She waited for something - anything - but before any of her ambushers could attempt to do something, she heard the door fly open and it's lock shatter with a deafening crash.

She kept her turquoise eyes squeezed shut as the familiar scent of pine-and-snow floated into her nostrils, and through her throbbing headache and fatigue she heard the low familiar growl of her savior. She slid to the floor, her back stemmed against the wall, and sat.

She was breathing hard while the weariness took over and she drifted, the sound of roaring and combat ringing in her ears. From what she could sense, the third years were weak and loosing, and when the room had gone silent and she felt his presence nearing, she let her eyelids flutter open to confirm the thought.

A spark flew through the air as she looked at him. Her face was still burning up and her hair was tousled, but she didn't care. "Rowan..."

"Aelin, I..." He spoke softly, his voice laced with sympathy and regret, "I'm sorry."

It was the last thing she heard before the fatigue completely overtook her and she passed out.


	10. Apology

Aelin awoke to the sensation of warm blankets wrapped around her weak frame and the sound of footsteps pacing. She opened her eyes and squinted through the bright light.

She was on the couch in the Ashryver mansion with a cool washcloth laying on her brow, and the pacing was... Rowan?

He was in his uniform and had his long, silver hair up in a messy bun. And it looked surprisingly good on him. But what was he doing here? Aelin sat up and the cloth slipped into her lap.

She was wearing loose shorts and a tank top. Who had changed her clothes? As soon as she shifted on the couch Rowan's eyes snapped to hers and he was by her side in a heartbeat.

She didn't have time to react when he put his hand on the back of her head and pressed his forehead against hers. Their eyes met and he sighed in relief. "Thank god your fever went down. Are you okay?" He backed away and sat down on the couch beside her.

A loose strand of hair fell into his face as he tilted his head to the side slightly, his wicked tattoo dark against his sun-kissed skin. She nodded, "But why did you help me? Why are you... here?" Her tone was confused; lost.

He stared at her for a short while before answering: "Listen, I'm only going to say this once: Sorry. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it, I was just in a crappy mood. Can we please just start again?"

She glanced at him, his pine eyes begging her. "Okay." She grinned and held out her hand, "My name is Aelin Ashryver Galathynius and I'm a stereotypical annoying, snotty rich brat. Nice to meet you."

Rowan stared at her blankly before letting out a low chuckle and shaking her outstretched hand, "Very well. I'm Rowan Whitethorn and I'm an arrogant bastard who doesn't take any other person's feelings into consideration. And the pleasure is all mine."

He smiled at her. A genuine, sincere smile and she laughed. "And now how the hell did you get into my house?"

"I just assumed you would be living with Aedion, and we have a class list of addresses and phone numbers, so I drove you here. When I rang the door the blonde guy - Sanji, right? - opened and let me in immediately when he saw you." He explained and leaned into the backrest of the comfortable couch.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Shouldn't we start working on this project though? We've wasted enough time already. Better late then never." Rowan nodded in agreement and Aelin motioned for him to follow her to her room.

She left the blanket behind and started walking through the living room, the cool air kissing her bare legs and arms. "Aelin." She heard him calling out to her as he approached her from behind, "Are you sure you can walk?"

"Yea, yea. I ain't half as bad as drunk Aedion, believe me that." She waved her hand in dismissal and started scaling the stairs, but to her dismay, she tripped and fell backwards.

She was preparing for the hard impact, but strong arms gripped her waist before she could fall any further. She was swept up with impeccable ease and carried up the stairs by Rowan, bridal-style.

"I just tripped! I can walk by myself!" She punched his chest, but he didn't flinch. She doubted he even felt it, 'for although she could walk, she was still rather weak. She supposed the fever had come from too little sleep.

"Which room?" He asked and she sighed. "Down the hall, fifth to your right." He walked and she clicked her tongue; "by the way, how long was I out?" "Barely twenty minutes." He answered curtly and opened the door to her room with his elbow.

She chuckled and he scoffed. "There we go." He sat her down in her bed and looked around. Rowan then slumped down in her black leather office chair and spun to face her.

"What now?" He asked and she shrugged. "I should have notebooks and pens on my desk somewhere." Aelin nodded towards where he was sitting and he spun again, scanning over the wooden surface.

He found two notepads and pens in a matter of seconds and chucked a pair over to the blonde, who in return caught them with ease and stuck her tongue out at the elder student.

"Okay, let's go simple. How old are you?" He asked, steadying his pen. "Eighteen. You?" "Twenty-three." She nodded and both jotted the numbers down.

"What else?" "I have no clue" They stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to say. "What about hobbies?" Aelin finally asked, and Rowan hummed in agreement before he spoke; "I like fighting, drawing and video gaming."

"I must confess, you do seem rather artsy with that tattoo of yours. I personally like fighting and video gaming as well, but I also play piano." He raised his eyebrows, "What's your favorite game?" He asked, sounding rather curious.

"Probably 'Attack of the Valg'." She responded matter-of-factly and Rowan gaped. "No way. I play AotV as well!" "Awesome!" She laughed and nodded to her console, "You wanna play?"

"Yes!" He seemed more hyped up than was normal for the Whitethorn, and Aelin found it hilarious. "Online or private?"

"Online," Rowan responded confidently, "I want to fuck up some other users." Aelin grinned viciously as she hooked up her laptop and console and messed around with some plugs until the title screen was displayed and the opening music blared through her surround-sound system.

She threw a controller to him as he rose from the office chair and strolled to the two beanbags where she was making herself at home.

He slumped down beside her and she detected an evil glint in his eye as the game commenced and the screen was split. They each logged in separately and their personal avatars appeared in-game.

There was a moment of silence as the two students studied each other's character designs. "It looks exactly like you." They then both stated at the exact same time, before turning to face each other, all in synchronization, and starting to laugh.

"Fireheart?" He then asked, cocking an eyebrow at her character name. A shiver snaked down her spine at the way Sam's name for her rolled off of Rowan's tongue so perfectly

. "Yea... My best friend in Terrasen always calls me that." She admitted sheepishly before clicking her tongue at his judgmental gaze.

"At least I have some creativity! Whitethorn? Seriously? You couldn't think of an actual username?!" She exclaimed, to which he huffed and fidgeted with the controller, "Touché." She giggled and turned back to the screen.

Rowan's avatar really looked precisely like him. From the silky, silver hair down to the wicked tattoo, it was pretty much 100% authentic. "What magic do you have?" She asked him, blowing a strand of stray, golden hair out of her face.

"Wind, and I'm assuming you use fire?" He said, referring to her username, "And what's your shift form?" He then asked her to which she shrugged; "Human. It's the most useful. Yours?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Rowan smirked and winked playfully - which took Aelin aback, as it was very out of character for the student.

She felt her face heat up slightly and leaned back, hoping he wouldn't notice, but of course the Whitethorn, with his heightened gamer senses, spotted the red tinge and lay a hand on her forehead, which did not make the situation better.

"Is your fever coming back?" His eyebrows were knotted together as he stared down at her in a concerned demeanor and the blonde shook her head. "No!" She averted her gaze, "I mean, no. I just am feeling a little warm."

Before Rowan had the chance to retort, she had started the game and their two avatars were spawned into the world of AotV. He looked slightly confused and leaned back into his beanbag.

The awkwardness that had been present a moment ago had vanished as soon as they started playing. She showed him all of the Valg nests she knew about and he showed her some awesome new tricks for her magic.

Whitethorn jumped off of a cliff once, and Aelin freaked out, until he turned into an eagle and flew back up to Fireheart. Aelin had punched Rowan in the shoulder at that point and he was continuously chuckling at her rage.

They then went into the black market with Fireheart in her human form and Whitethorn as an eagle perched on her shoulder. The underground market wasn't enterable as Fae, and once you were in you could no longer shift until you exited again.

"Oooooh!" Aelin suddenly exclaimed, sounding very exited. "What?" Rowan asked curiously as he watched her guide her avatar to a particular stand. "They have HELLFIRE!"

"What?!" He gaped when he saw what was standing on the shelfs behind the vendor. Not many gamers knew what the gadget looked like, so he was in shock to find that Aelin recognized it so quickly.

She grinned devilishly as Fireheart smacked two gold coins down onto the stand and did some negotiating - courtesy of the Galathynius - and the vendor put two jars of Hellfire on the table in front if her.

The avatar grabbed them and stashed them in her pack, Whitethorn still watching in eagle-form with wary pine eyes. "What are you going to use it for?" Rowan asked as the two fae exited the black market.

"Dunno," Aelin answered, "probably to blow something up." She laughed maniacally and the elder student chuckled. They weren't playing long, before the door to the Galathynius' room swung open and Fleetfoot bounded in.

Rowan was so shocked by the sudden entrance that he dropped his controller and Aelin giggled as the golden pup jumped onto her and licked her face.

"Hey, sweetie!" She cooed to the animal. Fleetfoot wagged her tail happily, before turning to Rowan. The wagging ceased and she sat, her dark eyes judging the silver-haired man silently, as if to asking Are you good enough to be acquainted with my master?

When he return the hard gaze, the dog barked happily in acknowledgment and bounded to him, licking his face as a way of greeting and welcome.

Rowan tipped backwards at the weight of Fleetfoot and struggled to push her off. Through muffled breaths he shouted to the Galathynius; "Aelin! It's licking me!" He sounded utterly helpless and Aelin cracked up laughing.

"Fleetfoot! Down, girl!" She ordered to her pup through ragged breaths and the golden fur-ball obliged. Fleetfoot sat once again and stared at the two of them as she panted happily.

"Rowan," The blonde introduced, "Fleetfoot. Fleetfoot, Rowan." The Whitethorn inspected the animal suspiciously before holding a hand out hesitantly; "Glad to make your acquaintance." He claimed, rather unbelievably and to Aelin's amusement, Fleetfoot held her paw up to meet the students hand and whined something in response.

Shortly after a head peeked through the crack in the door. Ren's raven hair was tousled from the wind and sweat was trickling down his forehead. "You brought a guy home with you?"

Aelin's attention snapped towards her classmate and she cocked a delicate blond eyebrow at his wild appearance.

"More importantly, what happened to you?" Rowan stayed silent, listening carefully whilst scratching Fleetfoot's belly. "Aedion is staying at school longer with the Havilliard dweeb and I had to walk back here." Ren muttered annoyedly, to which Aelin cackled; "Serves you right, princeling!"

It was now Rowan's turn to speak up, his pine gaze fixed on his project partner. "You live with Aedion and this guy?"

"Yea," she sighed in response, "It's a real pain most of the time." He suppressed a chuckle and returned his attention to the pup.

"You know," Ren spoke, the ghost of a smirk lingering on his lips, "Aedion won't be happy when he sees you brought the Whitethorn home." Aelin scoffed and ran a hand through her golden locks,

"He doesn't have the right to judge me considering how many girls' he's probably already had over here," she paused before clicking her tongue, "or guys. I don't judge."

Ren laughed and walked into the hall, the door falling into lock behind him, but before his footsteps had completely faded, his deep voice rang through the wall; "Watch your back, Whitethorn; she's a wild one!"

Aelin felt her face heat up as she yelled back at him, "Fuck you, Ren!" "It's an honor to be acknowledged, princess!" The last words the two partners heard before the young man's presence diminished completely.

Silence filled the room and a faint laugh was emitted from Rowan's lips, "Is it always this lively around here?" Aelin scoffed; "Oh, you don't want to know."


	11. Pure amusement

The motor of a car slowed as Aedion nodded towards Dorian. "Think about it, dweeb." The blonde insisted while exiting the drivers seat.

"Forget it, Aedion. I will not set fire to the school." The Havilliard exited the passenger side and started walking towards the entrance of the Ashryver mansion. "I said think about it!"

"Sure." Aedion started jogging and quickly overtook Dorian. He opened the door and entered his mansion, the so-called 'dweeb' close at his heels.

They had agreed to come to the Ashryver mansion to continue working on the project. They had stayed after school for quite a while as well, but it was boring and the blonde had felt somewhat sorry for the boy, with his strict family and all, so he invited him over, albeit reluctantly.

The mansion was rather silent when they arrived in the opening hall, when suddenly a bang and a roar of a laugh cut through the air. Dorian looked to Aedion in search of an explanation, just to find the blonde looking just as confused as himself.

They hurried towards the sound, namely the living room, and found a familiar blond sitting on the floor with a tub of ice cream tipped over her head and a silver haired man laughing his ass of on the couch nearby.

"Celaena?" Dorian asked, rather confused, and Aedion's eyes were wide in rage; "ROWAN?!"

The two students turned their heads toward the intruders. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?! AND CELAENA! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE ICE CREAM IN YOUR HAIR?!" Aedion screeched and glared.

Rowan shrugged and Aelin giggled, which her cousin was obviously not very pleased about. Meanwhile, Dorian was scratching his head in confusion and, honestly, begging he was only dreaming.

"Celaena lives with Aedion? No way." The Havilliard was contemplating in the corner awkwardly as he did so very often.

"No way. No way. No way. No way."

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY MANSION?!"

"You're too loud."

"Hahahahah~"

Aedion kept yelling and Aelin was starting to get sick of it, so she chuckled evilly and chucked a scoop of ice cream from her head at him, which hit him square in the face.

There was a moment of dramatic silence as the milky blob slid down his tan face and fell to the floor with a loud splat. Something flashed in Aedion's eyes as he looked to his cousin, both his and her hair dripping with the melted desert.

"You're gonna regret that." He seethed through gritted teeth and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Prove it."

In the matter of seconds Aedion ran to the kitchen and returned with three further tubs of ice cream, and by the time Dorian had snapped out of his traumatized state of realization and terror, ice cream was flying through the room.

"Buzzard! A little help here!" Aelin shouted to Rowan, who chuckled and complied, grabbing a further tub. "Dweeb! Attack!" Aedion yelled to Dorian, who barely dodged a scoop of chocolate flung by non other than his female classmate.

"This means war!" Energetic screams filled the entire mansion as the four students fought and flung and tackled and dodged. "HEY!" They froze and turned. Ren was standing at the threshold to the hallway, a stern look plastered on his face as he beheld the splattered walls.

"What the hell is this?!" No one spoke, and the black haired teen growled. "What is he doing here?" Dorian asked Aelin, who currently had him in a headlock. "He lives here as well."

"What?!" He whisper shouted and Ren rolled his eyes at them. "Do you honestly think I can't hear you?" Aelin clicked her tongue and released the Havilliard.

She looked over to Aedion and he immediately understood the hidden message in her eyes: Distract him. Don't worry; I don't miss. Her cousin smirked and turned back to Ren. "We were just having a little fun, what's wrong with that?"

Ren scoffed and started lecturing the blonde, something Ress would usually do, and Rowan suppressed a chuckle as he saw his project partner sneakily scooping a hand full of ice cream and getting ready for the throw.

Ren was about to start talking again when it hit its target, right on the forehead. "...Celaena..." A low growl was emitted from his throat as he glared daggers at her. She simply grinned deviously and winked. And the fight continued.

Ren flung scoop after scoop at the Galathynius heir, as well as her dear cousin and their project partners. It was a flurry of flavors and shouts - well it was, until Sanji and Ress came storming into the room.

"SHUT UP!" The blonde cook yelled, silencing all five students. "Just because Murtaugh ain't here doesn't mean you can fuck around as much as you like!" Ress growled and turned to Ren, "And don't think he isn't hearing about this. You're in big trouble."

"Ress, I didn't-" The Allsbrook started, but was interrupted with a flick of the wrist from Aelin. "Yes, you did. Honestly, Ren, can you just not be this childish for once?" Ress scoffed and pointed to her accusingly; "You. You aren't escaping this one unscathed either."

"Bummer." She huffed and chuckled as she saw Aedion look to the young servant nervously. "And neither are you, Aedion." Ress finished and the blonde sighed in defeat. Rowan let out a low chuckle in the background and the Ashryver spun to send him a piercing glare.

"Just get to your rooms." Sanji dismissed the three inhabitants, as Ress was fed up. "And take your petty little friends with you." Aedion hissed and Rowan growled.

Aelin simply turned and started walking up the stairs. "And don't expect me or Ress to clean this up!" The cook called after her, to which the blonde simply help up an obscene over her shoulder.

The other four followed her and each went to their separate rooms, Rowan sticking with Aelin and Dorian trailing along behind Aedion, not quite knowing what else to do. "I-" He started, but Aedion scoffed. "Just shut up."

"Woah! That was fun~" Aelin jumped onto her bed and watched as Rowan closed the door. "I guess." "Stop acting so cranky, Rowan, and admit that you were enjoying yourself." She waved a finger at the man as he strolled to sit beside her.

Rowan chuckled, "Okay, okay. Especially because the only reason it happened was because you were too incapable to carry a tub of ice cream."

Aelin huffed and glared at him playfully, "It wasn't my fault!" She flailed her arms, "Fleetfoot ran in front of me and I tripped!" "Mhmm." Rowan hummed sarcastically and the blonde punched him in the shoulder.

"I should head home soon, I need to take a shower." He gestured to his sticky and moist clothes. Aelin looked down and grimaced: There was melted ice cream all over her bed sheets now too.

"If you want," she looked up at him, "you can wash yourself here. Ren and Aedion are quite boring company." "Somehow I find that rather hard to believe." Rowan chuckled and Aelin smiled.

She was happy that they could talk so casually; that they were now what could be considered friends.

"Are you sure it's fine though?" He then asked. The blonde said, "Of course. The closest bathroom is out the door, turn right and the third door on the left. If you want I can lend you some of Aedion's clothes."

Rowan stood up and brushed a strand of sticky silver hair out of his face. "Will he be okay with that?" He asked, as if he actually cared, to which Aelin smiled innocently, "I won't give him the choice. Go."

Rowan started walking to the bathroom and watched the blonde disappear down the hall towards what he presumed to be her cousin's room. He had just entered the room and slipped off his drenched shirt when the door creaked open.

Aelin stared at his shirtless form in awe for a split second before snapping out of her dazed state. The wicked tattoo stretched over the left of his wide shoulders and his abdomen and chest were toned.

Rowan cocked an eyebrow at Aelin, but she simply looked him up and down and laid a bundle of neatly folded clothes on the sink before sneaking out again without saying anything.

The Whitethorn slipped the rest of his clothes off and entered the cold shower with a ghost of a smile on his lips, as he heard the blonde whistle from down the hall.

The water was freezing against his bare skin, but that was how Rowan preferred it. When he was done, he wrapped a white towel loosely around his waist and walked to where his partner had left the clothes.

A simple combination of black sweats and a gray v-neck t-shirt. He put on the clothes and started strolling back to where Aelin's room was situated. He opened the door casually and froze in place.

Aelin had been in the shower as well and was facing away from him, pulling a loose t-shirt over her head, but what shocked him wasn't her bare back, but the scars that marred it. Three vicious, nasty looking scars dragged down her back, the rose skin and scar tissue paining to behold.

He watched as the indigo shirt was pulled over her skin and she lifted her long, damp and unbound hair out from under the cloth and let it fall loosely around her shoulders, before turning to face him.

"What happened..?" He asked, entering the room and closing the door behind him. She understood what he meant and shook her head. "It's a long story. I might tell you someday." And the subject was dismissed. But the picture still haunted Rowan's mind. And it was terrifying.

She was about to say something further when the door swung open, knocking him in the back of the head and sending him stumbling forward. He growled at the blond head that popped through the crack.

"Laena! I forgot to ask: What do you want for your birthday?" Aedion's golden locks were soaking and water was dripping on his cousin's floor, which she was not happy about.

"I said I don't need anything! Now get out of my room!" He huffed and retreated, muttering something under his breath. "Birthday?" Rowan had recovered from the impact and had stopped glaring at where Aedion had disappeared from.

"Yea. It's next Tuesday." "Hmm." He hummed and Aelin cocked a delicate golden eyebrow. "Anyways," He then begun, "you said you could play piano?" She nodded and scoffed. "Anything to get out of actually working on this project."

He trailed her out of the room and through a labyrinth of hallways until she opened a door to reveal a ginormous, beautiful studio. There was a pianoforte, a keyboard, a bass, an electric guitar, an acoustic, a drum set and a two microphones.

"Damn..." He swore in utter awe as Aelin sat by the pianoforte. He stood beside her and watched as her fingers started dancing across the keys, playing a breathtaking melody of sorrow. And he felt his heart pound.

She was playing her own song; a song she had never before let anyone hear. A song that she had packed all of her emotions into, had it been anger or agony, frustration or joy. And she was playing it for Rowan.

The ivory keys felt so familiar under her fingertips as her emotions and thoughts wandered. The piece was over way to quickly. Her lidded eyes fluttered as she looked back to Rowan and suppressed a giggle.

He looked so touched, so... vulnerable.

His pine gaze found hers and her breath hitched. "How..." He breathed out in amazement, "How did you do that?" She could've sworn she saw his eyes glisten.

"I can teach you, if you want." He nodded, breathlessly and she chuckled as she patted the spot beside her on the leather piano seat. Rowan sat and let his calloused fingers glide over the ivory keys, as if to get used to the feeling.

"Have you ever played before?" She asked him, to which he shook his head. Aelin muttered something under her breath, to which he glared at her. Then he chuckled and she smiled, before turning back to the pianoforte.

"So. These," She motioned to the keys, "are called keys. They are what you push to make sounds." She pressed down on one to demonstrate and the sound echoed through the studio. "No shit." Rowan scoffed as she laughed.

She was going to have one hell of a good time.


	12. Surprise

"Byee!~" Aelin waved after the retreating car energetically, Rowan's only reply being a faint 'Later'. She looked to the sky as dusk settled; an artwork of rich purples and reds. A cool evening breeze cut through the heated air as she turned to reenter her mansion.

Rowan had stayed longer than she had expected; they were so engrossed in their little piano lesson that they hadn't sensed the nightfall looming.

She sighed and headed for Aedion's room, needing some further entertainment before sleep. Her cousin completely ignored her as she slumped down on his bed. Dorian had left already.

Aelin looked around Aedion's room enviously. It was a decent amount bigger than hers and also neater. Although it didn't seem so at first glance, the elder blonde was rather tidy and liked having order, much unlike her.

Currently, he was standing in the center of his chamber, wooden sword in hand and slashing away at a human dummy. "Inventing a new move?" Aelin spoke up, watching him intently. Aedion didn't give her the pleasure of his time and kept dealing blows as he answered, "Why of course. But what's my little she-devil doing here?"

She scoffed, "That the new nickname, or what? I was just looking for some entertainment." He flashed her an animalistic grin as he stopped attacking to face her. "Care to duel?"

She was on her feet before he could comprehend so, and he spun to chuck a training sword at her, twin to the one in his own calloused hand. "Ready?" She shifted into stance. A growl rumbled in the back of his throat and she cackled. "Attack!"

In a flurry of gold and wood, they were off. Attacking and parrying with no hesitation. No sympathy: If you see an open spot, strike. The only rule when they dueled. Both Ashryvers where trained by the best and no one could stand up to either at full strength.

Seeing them duel was really something to behold. For the longest time the only sound audible was the knocking of wooden swords against each other and swift, silent feet dancing over the floor. When the two were done they were panting heavily; there was no winner.

The one holding upper-hand switched constantly and there was no end in sight, so they stopped. Without uttering a word, both sat down beside one another on Aedion's large bed and Aelin let her head fall onto his shoulder.

He didn't flinch and smiled down at her, her golden hair tickling his chin. "By the way," he then started, "since when were you and Rowan so close?" He felt her shrug, "Today I guess." After which she mumbled incoherently, "He saved me after all."

But to her dismay, Aedion's advanced hearing picked the statement up. "What?" He straightened and looked at her sternly, seeing her body tense as she avoided his stare, her head still resting near the crook of his neck.

"Uuh... Nothing." She tried to dismiss the situation but Aedion didn't budge. "Aelin." His gaze was hard and calculated. And she broke. Aelin told him everything that happened, from when she left the changing rooms to when he arrived home.

She saw her cousin's face turning red with rage. When she had finished, she looked at him, just to find him facing forward, his head tilted down ever so slightly with his golden bangs throwing shadows over his eyes.

"I-" Aelin started but was interrupted by Aedion flinging his outstretched arm to her face, his fingertips lingering on her brow. "Shhh. Let me think." She suppressed a chuckle and he spun to her, worry lingering in those turquoise orbs.

"But you're okay, right?!" "Thanks to Rowan, yes. So don't be so harsh on him." He scoffed at her response and ran a hand through his golden locks, "I would have had the culprits down in half the time it probably took him." "Sure." She laughed.

"But honestly." She turned to find him staring at het, his gaze hardening. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?" "I forgot. Aedion. I'm not some kind of lost puppy. I can defend myself."

He clenched his fists. "That's not the question, Aelin! What would have happened to you in Rowan hadn't been there?! If you would've been injured I could never forgive myself!" Her gaze was stone cold as she turned to him. "Well he was there! Stop worrying so much!" She yelled, but Aedion didn't back away.

She was facing down, her eyes squeezed shut, when she felt his strong hands grip her shoulders. Aelin forced herself to look back up at him and was shocked by the emotional expression on his face. "I worry because I care!"

She froze. The sorrow in his eyes was overwhelming, and before she registered it, he had wrapped his arms around her trembling frame. "I care." He repeated into her hair.

She recovered from the shock and returned the embrace, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, and she felt him sigh against her hair. "Aelin." He finally spoke, pulling back from her, but keeping his hands firmly gripping her strong shoulders.

"Do you have any idea who those rotten bastards who ambushed you could've been?"

"No. I think they were third years, maybe second. They said something about me being your relative and called you 'that damned Ashryver'. Do you have any idea who they might've been?" She replied nonchalantly, as if the exchange earlier had never happened.

Aedion looked deep in thought for a moment, before he did a sharp breath intake in realization. "Do you have a suspicion?" Aelin asked as she saw the hatred in his eyes.

Aedion glowered, "I just might." "Who?" She asked, to which he simply shook his head, a glint of utter evil in his cyan orbs. "I'll have to confirm my suspicion before calling anyone out. But if I'm right, I'm going to skin those bastards alive."

She shuddered at the honesty in her cousin's tone as he cackled. "But go to bed now, sweetheart. It's getting late." He smirked and she glared, "Call me that one more time and I'll gut you and throw your body into the Avery, so that it's never found again."

Aedion held his hands up as a sign of truce, "Woah, woah! Getting a little creative now, aren't we?" He stood up and offered her a hand, "What should I call you instead? Laena? My little she-devil!"

She gracefully accepted his hand and stood, before yanking him back, causing him to fall face-first onto his own soft mattress. "She-devil, it is!" Aelin heard his muffled shout as she strolled out of the room with her trademark, arrogant swagger.

"Night, egghead!" She called, after which she heard him rapidly stand up, run to a mirror and shout, "Am I balding?!" She simply chuckled and headed to her room.

"May as well go to bed." She mused and lay down. "Today was a rough day."

The weekend had flown past and it was already Tuesday - Aelin's birthday.

She had noticed Aedion behaving weirdly, stealing secretive glances at her and bursting into random fits of laughter throughout the morning drive to school.

She suspected he was planning a 'surprise' party for her, as he did every year, but he was acting way more suspicious this time. She greeted everyone with warm smiles as they congratulated her for her 19th and cackled inwardly as even Chaol offered her a rather bored 'happy birthday'.

Nox seemed ecstatic and was going on and on about random stuff during every lesson, resulting in Aelin not being able to pay much attention during class.

She was doodling a picture of Aedion in a suit of armor wielding a mighty sword as she recalled the entire class getting a notice of three lads being found severely beaten up and half dead behind the main school building.

Tern, Mullin and Harding had been their names. Tern, from Aedion and Rowan's class. She had suspected they were the ones who had ambushed her and had asked her cousin about it, but he simply denied all accusations and ignored her.

But she had gotten the information out of Rowan. He and the blonde had done it to the three bastards, as 'revenge', he had claimed. Although Aelin knew Aedion was always looking for any excuse to fight.

She smiled to herself as she flipped the page in her notebook to where she had started a design. There had been information on a costume ball coming up in around two months time, and Aelin was hyped, to say the least.

Because she couldn't sew, the blonde had negotiated with Nehemia and they had come to the conclusion that Aelin would design two costumes and the Eyllwe princess would sew them.

The Galathynius had been sketching away when the bell to lunch period rang and Ren nudged her shoulder. "Birthday girl, we've gotta go." She nodded and packed her stuff into her bag, proceeding to follow her housemate into the hallways.

They were standing before Aedion's classroom when she heard him speaking to Manon. "If you do it every year, won't she expect the party?" She heard the Blackbeak heiress ask.

Aedion responded, "Probably, but I have something really special planned this year, just you wait-" he turned the corner outside the door and bumped into Aelin, who had subconsciously been eavesdropping. "Oh, Laena! Ren." He greeted.

She knew that he knew she had heard them, but ignored the fact completely, leaving Aelin to ponder what this 'special something' could be as she followed behind their exceptionally large group of friends heading for the cafeteria.

Chaol, Dorian and Nox joined them to spend time with the birthday girl, and aside from Manon, Lysandra and Aedion, Rowan had also been persuaded to be social for once and eat with them. They all sat at a large, round table and started chatting away and laughing between bites.

Aelin hadn't sensed anything coming. From one second to another, her vision went black as strong hands covered her eyes from behind. Warm breath tickled the back of her neck as a familiar, low voice whispered, sending shivers down her spine,

"Guess who."


	13. Amusing visit

"Guess who." The words reverberated in Aelin's head and she gritted her teeth. Who dare mess with her during lunch on her birthday? Bold move, boyo.

She rammed her elbow backwards into the abdomen of the stranger. Or rather, where his abdomen should have been. All the blonde hit was thin air. Why wasn't Aedion doing anything? Or anyone for that matter?!

"Well, well. That's not a very nice way of greeting the most amazing person ever, Celaena." The stranger crooned and her breath hitched. That voice. It sounded so wrong, the way that name rolled off of his tongue. Because it wasn't hers.

She smirked and grabbed his wrists, tightening her grip, causing him to audibly cringe, and forced his hands to the side. "Sam." She spun around and was met with his dark, playful gaze. "Celaena." He answered, a smirk playing itself on his handsome face.

Aelin scoffed and didn't loose a moment to fall around his neck. "Hi." He smiled at her as she sat back up straight. "Hey," She grinned back goofily. Sam sat down beside her at the table and scanned the people around.

"Why the hell aren't you in Terrasen?" She then growled in a moment of relization and he turned to look at her, "I thought you would miss me." He cooed. "Get a life, Sam." She sighed and dragged a hand down her face, albeit her blissful smile shone through.

"Aedion, why is he here?" She asked her cousin, who simply smirked and shrugged; "Surprise?"

Rowan watched as the newcomer continued to playfully tease his project partner and felt a foreign feeling bubble up in his core. He wanted him to stop talking so arrogantly, and he wanted her to stop laughing with him.

"Excuse me." He finally spoke up, earning everyone's attention thanks to his threatening presence. "Ae- Celaena." He seethed reluctantly, but she noticed the slip up and cocked a delicate brow at him smugly. "Who's your friend?"

She scoffed, "Define 'friend'." To which the boy punched her in the arm softly. "This is Sam Cortland." She said, facing Rowan, "We were dating when I was back in Terrasen." The silver haired student did his best to not let his jaw hit the table.

So he was her ex... Then why did they talk so casually?! It pissed him off, for some reason. "Celaena." Sam spoke up, "Do I get to meet your new friends as well?" She looked at him for a second before turning to the rest of them.

With him flanking her on the left, she went through the group from the left to the right, round the table. "Nox, Chaol, Dorian, Manon, Aedion, Lysandra and..." she sighed, "... Rowan." Sam eyed them and let his gaze linger on the man to Aelin's right suspiciously.

"Ok." Then he started to talk to her again. The others engaged in the conversation later as well, but Rowan couldn't help but feel annoyed at the way she would suppress a smile whenever the brunette would talk to her.

Lunch flew by and before too long, the Whitethorn heard Aelin ask, "What are you going to do now?" Sam replied; "I'm going to class with you!" "Really?!" He grinned at her reaction, "Why, of course." They proceeded to head towards the A-1 classroom, saying goodbye to Aedion and his classmates on the way.

Geography with Emrys was on the schedule and Nox sighed in defeat. When they entered the hall, everyone stared at Sam in awe. The boy could easily be taken for a model, matter-of-fact, his mother was one. He had rather royal features, clear skin and rich, dark hair.

Emrys looked confused, so Aelin walked up to him and explained the birthday surprise ordeal. The teacher understood and, luckily enough, Sorrel was sick that day, so Sam took the seat next to Nox, directly behind Ren.

They were talking when Kaltain walked in, looking bitchy as ever. She had claimed her shirt had accidentally shrunk in her tumbler and it now barely reached above her navel, considering how small it was before already. As soon as the female entered, Aelin scoffed and turned to look out of the window.

What she hadn't expected was Kaltain to head straight for Sam. "Hey there, hottie." She slammed her hand onto Sorrel's desk and Sam and Nox both looked up at her, the black haired teen suppressed a gag and the brunette simply raised his eyebrows, blank-faced. "Wanna know what my shirt's made out of?" The whore angled her body and winked seductively.

Girlfriend material? Aelin thought, Wasn't that a pickup line meant for guys? Boyfriend material? But Sam didn't give Kaltain the chance to complete the line, as he looked at her with his gaze filled with boredom and annoyance as he simply replied, "A handkerchief?"

Aelin snorted and Nox started cracking up. A smirk slowly started spreading across the brunette's face when the whore screeched; "NO! GIRLFRIEND MATERIAL!" She huffed and tried to calm herself down, still attempting to look sexy for the handsome student.

"But, I mean..." Sam started, obviously acting innocent in front of the Kaltain, simply for his own amusement. "What I was trying to say was," she spoke up, batting her lashes in an attempt to be seductive, "You're hot; I'm hot and rich. Date me."

Sam chuckled lowly, to which the whore widened her eyes and blushed. "If we're talking about hot and rich girls, I already have one of 'em in my life. And she most definitely beats whatever sad excuse of a woman you claim to be. Curtly said: Sorry, but I'm not interested in tramps."

Her jaw hung so low, Aelin thought it threatened to hit the floor. But she didn't particularly care. She was too busy smirking at Sam who had turned back to face Nox, Ren and her, knowing exactly what girl he referred to in his little speech.

When the blonde realized that Kaltain had yet to leave, she turned to the black haired teen. The smile on Aelin's face didn't reach her cyan eyes, as she cocked her head at the Rompier; an animal watching her pray, "If you failed to understand, I'll offer you an easier translation: Fuck off."

The Galathynius spun back around, but didn't fail to hear the girls sharp breath intake and scoff as she started stomping towards her desk. "Sheesh," Nox breathed out when peace was restored, "I've heard that opposites attract, but you two are birds of a feather."

He looked from Sam to Aelin, both grinning viciously, and Ren nodded in agreement, utterly speechless. "But what else would you expect?"


	14. Happy birthday

Aelin and Sam were standing in front of the Ashryver mansion, yelling at each other at the top of heir lungs. They had gone for a walk along the Avery after school - Sam's idea - and were now headed back to her house.

The reason they were yelling? Aelin had led the way and gotten them lost. Twice. Now it was almost dusk and the blonde swung open the door, only to be met by darkness. Surprise party. Obviously.

'All of a sudden', the lights switched on and Aedion, Ren, Nox, Dorian, Chaol, Rowan, Lysandra, Manon and Nehemia jumped out, throwing confetti all over the neat room. Sanji wasn't going to be happy. At least that was what she thought, until she heard everyone screaming HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY! And witnessed the cook, Ress, Murtaugh and Yrene carry a large, beautiful chocolate cake out.

She didn't bother trying to mask her joy as she dashed passed the mountain of gifts on the coffee table and her friends to glomp Sanji. "You're the best!" She grinned at him and he bowed lowly, "I know, beautiful."

Aelin turned and thanked the other three, as well as all the other servants who quickly peeked in to congratulate her. Then she spun to her friends, a heartwarming grin plastered on her face.

"Thanks, guys." She cocked her head and let her hair cascade down her side. "But you really didn't have to." "Of course we did, Laena!" Aedion exclaimed and she smiled. "What else would I expect from you?"

Deafeningly loud music came blasting out of the surround sound system in the living room and Aelin noticed her cousin's gaze flicker to Lysandra, who was scrolling through her phone, grinning like an idiot. "Go ask her for a dance. Enjoy yourself, blondie."

He ignored the nickname and proceeded to grin gratefully and strolled over to the girl with that trademark arrogant swagger that both Ashryvers very much had in common.

"Aelin." She felt someone grab her wrist and spun around to see who was threatening her identity. "Sam?" His dark gaze was stone cold as he nodded towards the hallway heading away from the room. "We need to talk... In private." Aelin simply nodded and led him to her room, not sensing the suspicious pair of pine eyes lingering on their backs. But Sam didn't fail to notice.

When they were in her room, he let the door fall into lock behind him and watched her slump onto her bed. He casually walked to her bookshelf and started scanning the titles. "What did you want to talk about?" She was staring out of her window at the dimly-lit garden outside. He froze.

"Aelin, you know I still have feelings for you." His voice was hoarse and when she didn't respond, he cleared his throat. "But you and I both agreed long distance relationships don't work." Her words were laced with sorrow.

Sam ran a hand along the spine of an ancient book and sighed, "Yes, but that's not what I came here for." He felt her strong gaze set on his broad back, awaiting an explanation. "I got mixed up with some bad people, back in Terrasen."

"What do you mean, 'bad people'? Who?" "Ioan Jayne and Rourke Farran." The brief creak of the bed was heard and a split second later, a hand was slammed into the shelf beside his head.

"Farran?! What the hell did you do, Sam?!" He slowly turned and met her raging, cyan stare, his eyes seemingly emotionless in return, but Aelin spotted the hidden fear. "My past actions are not relevant as of now. They want me dead. And Farran won't stop until he knows I've suffered enough. He might go after you as well."

"By the wyrd." Her arm fell limp by her side and she but her tongue. "And I'm leaving tonight." Sam then added, leaning his back against the bookshelf. She stayed silent in understanding , but raised her eyebrows as an indication of wanting more specific information.

"My plane departs at two am. I'll text you on the morning when- if I make it back to Terrasen." Aelin looked up in terror, but loosened when she saw his playful expression. He was joking.

"Gods be damned, Sam, what would they do, shoot your plane out of the sky?" "I wouldn't put it below them." He chuckled and she punched him in the arm. "This isn't a laughing matter, for fuck's sake!" But she couldn't conceal a smile of her own.

"You know what? Aedion'll drive you to the airport and you can take his private jet." His smile faltered for a second; "I can't take your jet. Don't worry, I'll be fine, and you also won't escort me to the airport. You have school tomorrow."

"Sam! Seriously! I-" She was cut off by his calloused hand caressing her cheek. He tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and let his fingers linger on her jaw, staring into her eyes. "I'm sorry." She stayed silent and Sam retracted his hand.

"I-" Aelin started again, but this time was interrupted by Aedion's loud voice; "Laena! Sam! Presents and cake!" Sam smiled at her apologetically, to which she simply shrugged and grabbed his wrist, dragging him down the stairs and back into the crowded living room.

"First, presents!" Everyone gathered around the coffee table and watched Aelin sit down in an armchair, propping her elbow on one of the armrests and looking at her friends expectantly.

"Mine first!" Nox exclaimed and handed her a sloppily wrapped gift. The blonde didn't take much time to tear the wrapping of and beheld the present, before erupting into a fit of laughter.

Everyone seemed confused, although Nox smirked triumphantly. Aelin lifted the item up. A book; 'Five-hundred reasons why school sucks'. So typical Nox.

She grinned and thanked him, but the black haired teen sighed, "Don't be like that. Bring it in, Celaena." He opened his arms and Aelin laughed before enveloping him in a tight hug. Nox sensed three pairs of eyes glaring daggers at his back and tensed. Swiftly, he let go and leaned back in his seat on the couch.

"Me next!" Lysandra smiled giddily and the blonde nodded. She was passed a large parcel from the black haired teen and smiled. When Aelin opened the wrapper she couldn't help but to gape. She ran her finger along the silky, deep jade cloth on her lap and pulled it out.

It flowed like ink and smoothed to the floor. A beautiful, exquisite dress. Aelin stood up and held it to her chest, watching the smooth cloth fall past her ankles and grinned like a complete fool.

It was a simple sweetheart cut with pure silver rhinestones decorating the top and drifting down the right side, halting near her hips. The dress was breathtaking, green and silver, the colours of Terassen. Aelin turned to Lysanrda, who was smirking smugly.

"Thank you." She breathed out, barely audible. "You're welcome." The blonde offered the female student a rib-shattering hug, before both sat again.

Aelin proceeded to receive many other gifts, including a golden bracelet from Nehemia, the entire 'Divergent' trilogy from Dorian, a expensive-looking dagger from Ren, an Old Navy coupon from Rowan (typical) and a considerable amount of clothes and other random gadgets.

The last gift left on the counter was a small box, from Aedion. Aelin, exhausted from all the previous socializing, lazily opened the lid, but froze in her tracks when she saw what was inside. A key. But not just any key: A car key.

Her eyes lit up and she didn't give her cousin the chance to say anything before she pounced, her arms wrapping around the male blonde's torso ever so tightly and she heard him laugh. "You didn't even see the actual car yet!" He grinned down at her, their matching cyan orbs clashing.

In a flash of gold, Aelin was halfway to the garage, Aedion close on her heels, leaving their guests to slowly stand and contemplate how the hell the two Ashryvers were that fast.

When everyone arrived at the garage, they found the birthday girl on her knees in front of two vehicles. A bright red Koenigsegg Agera R car with black accents and a jet black Harley Davidson Street 750 motorcycle with a same colored helmet propped on the seat.

"Aedion..." Aelin breathed out, braking the silence as she stood up and walked to the motorcycle, running an outstretched finger along the smooth, leather seat.

She whipped her head back to him when she sensed him approaching, a breathtaking grin plastered on her face. Her eyes reflected pure joy as she tackled him, knocking the air out of his chest as he stumbled back, but managed to keep his footing.

Aedion patted her back and laughed aloud. "I love you." She grinned like an idiot, refusing to let go of her cousin. "Who doesn't?" He replied playfully and she laughed. "You earned it, sweetie."

Aelin let the cheesy nickname slide and they all started walking back to the living room. Manon fell into step beside the Galathynius and asked, "You're not going to try them out yet? Do you even have a license?"

Aelin thought to see Rowan tense, but ignored it as she replied, "I do have licenses for both, but I never had a vehicle of my own. And it's dark out. It's too dangerous." Manon shrugged and proceeded to grin deviously, "I would love to heir from a rich family. That bike is sick."

A muscle in Aelin's jaw flickered, but the rebellious student didn't seem to notice, "I'm not a heir. And aren't the Blackbeaks incredibly wealthy?" "I guess, but everyone thinks being nice and giving gifts is overrated. It sucks." The blonde chuckled and Manon laughed.

They seemed to have drifted to the back of the group, as when they turned their attention back to their peers; everyone was already gone. "Looks like we're the slowest." "But why should we hurry? It's getting late and I'm tired." "Yeah, let's take our time." The two females agreed and strolled down the corridor at minimalistic speed.

Suddenly, they heard approaching footsteps. Dorian appeared before them, halting from his light jog. "Ladies," a sarcastically low bow, "we're having cake." Aelin and Manon looked at one another, a distinct gleam in their eyes.

They didn't have to speak to know. Screw 'taking our time'. Race you! A sudden gust of wind blasted Dorian, and when he looked back to where his female friends had been, they were already halfway down the staircase to the living room.

The Havilliard blew a loose strand of jet black hair out of his face and smirked. "Well, wow," he chuckled, "those two really are something different." With that, he sunk his hands into the pockets of his navy hoodie and started strolling back in the direction that he came from, a smile ever so radiant on his face.


	15. Goodbye

Aelin would have liked to say the cake had been delicious. She probably would have even claimed it to be angelic, had she had the chance to taste it.

The sad truth was, the moment she had sunken the sharpened knife into the heavenly chocolate desert, Aedion had tried to push himself forward to claim the first piece, tripped and landed face first in the cake, resulting in both desert and blonde lying on the floor in agony.

Needless to say, that agony wasn't exactly short-lived. Aedion felt the wrath of the Galathynius firsthand. And it was not pleasant. After Aelin was done torturing her cousin, Sam announced it was time for him to leave.

Everyone agreed that it was soon time for this little party to end, but they decided to stay half an hour longer. Aelin and all her peers stood at the door as Sam exited the house, his brown leather bag hanging low against his back.

He turned one final time and ended up face-to-face with Aelin. She felt a shudder snake down her spine as he looked at her. "Goodbye, everyone!" He shouted and waved happily, with everyone, including the blonde, returning the gesture.

"Celaena." He smiled, before leaning in and whispering so no one could hear besides her; "I love you, Fireheart." She froze. At a loss of words, the blonde stared at him as he took a step back again.

Of course she loved him as well, but she couldn't say it aloud in front of all her friends. Aelin despised the fact that she still had these feelings; that she had to move to Adarlan. Because if she hadn't, she would still be beside Sam, leading the happy life of starstruck lovers. But she wasn't. And she had lost her chance.

Sam offered her a sad smile and turned and as the darkness consumed him, Aelin looked down at the threshold that she hadn't dared to pass. She heard the motor of a vehicle rev, as the brunette's taxi drove off.

The smile on her face faltered as she turned back to head to her room. "Laena! Where are you-" She cut Aedion off; "I'm not feeling so well." She continued walking past everyone, making her way to the staircase, until she was met with a strong, pine gaze.

"Aelin." Rowan whispered, "What's wrong?" Honest concern laced his tone, but she brushed him off. "Not now, Rowan." She continued by him and scaled the staircase, releasing a breath she hadn't known she had been holding.

Aelin entered her room, and in that moment she noticed the beautifully wrapped gift and letter neatly displayed on her desk. When she got closer, she read the words 'for my Fireheart' on the envelope in Sam's familiar, neat writing.

Her gaze didn't stray from the words as she sat into her office chair and hesitantly begun to tear open the envelope. She unfolded the piece of paper within and started reading:

Dear Aelin,  
Happy birthday!  
I'm sorry if I was a nuisance in the time I was here, I guess I was just hoping I could recover the feelings we harboured for one another back in Terrasen, but it seems that that's not possible.  
I'm sorry that it turned out this way, but I'll be happy as long as you are, and I'll always be waiting for you back home.  
I'll text you tomorrow morning when my plane lands.  
I hope you like the gift, and remember; no matter what, I'll always love you.  
-Sam

She sucked in a breath. It was all wrong. She suppressed the urge to grab her phone and confess to him that she still loved him as well, that she wanted to come home. To Terrasen. To him. But it wasn't worth it.

She could tell him tomorrow when he had safely arrived in the airport of Orynth. She opened a drawer and placed the letter in it, before starting to open the present she had gotten from Sam.

Aelin's breath hitched. She gazed down upon a photo in a beautiful, mahogany picture frame with the engravings of vines and flowers. The picture was of her and Sam on the first time they met up outside of school. It was a strip of four images from a photo-booth she had dragged him into.

On the first Sam was looking to the side in annoyance and blushing slightly, while Aelin huffed and glared at him accusingly.

The second depicted her pulling a face at the camera and him stealing a glance in her direction and laughing.

The third, they both were grinning and holding up peace signs and on the final picture he held an arm around her waist and she had a headlock on him while both of them pulled grimaces and laughed.

Aelin smiled sadly at the gift. She carefully placed it on the desk surface. She would call him the next morning and confess to him. And then she would call her parents and ask to move back to Terrasen. Maybe, Sam could even move to Rifthold with her!

Then she wouldn't have to leave her friends here. Maybe the fairytale ending wasn't only a dream. So she lay down and let her eyelids flutter shut, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Aelin awoke once again to her blaring alarm and grabbed her phone immediately. 0 new messages. Sam should have arrived already. She quickly dialed his number and scoffed when it went to voicemail. So he had his phone off.

She stood up and went to take a quick shower before changing into the school uniform and combing her long golden locks. Aelin glanced at a pair of scissors on her desk and huffed.

Her hair was getting very long; she could just cut it, but Aedion would be devastated. So she tied her tresses into a low side-bun that barely grazed her right shoulder, before strolling downstairs to get breakfast. For once, she wasn't late, but was surprised to find Sanji sulking in the kitchen.

Usually the cook would have a fancy meal prepared already and would be watching news on the tv, but it seemed he was exhausted and hungover from the party the night before.

Aelin smiled down at the golden bracelet that tinkled on her wrist; the gift from Nehemia. She skipped past Sanji and to the fridge, where she snatched a strawberry yoghurt and sat on a bar stool, bracing her elbows on the island in the middle of he kitchen and dug in.

By the time she had finished, Aedion and Ren where ready to go, so Aelin slipped on her converse and exited the mansion. Aedion always left his car outside instead of in the garage, so it was faster to access. Of course, this vehicle in particular, the white Audi R8 they had been taking to school the last week, was only one of his few cars, and the only one he kept parked outside.

She called shotgun and stuck her tongue out at Chaol, who had arrived as well and was trying to cope with the thought of sitting next to Ren again. "You seem awfully happy today." Aedion pointed out, his voice no more than a whisper against the sound of the revving motor.

Aelin simply smiled. She had come to terms with her emotions. She was going to call Sam that afternoon and offer him to move into the Ashryver mansion with her, her cousin and the Allsbrook. And she wouldn't take no for an answer.

She felt terrible for not even offering him a proper farewell the night before, she hadn't even been able to say the words back; I love you. But she did. And Sam had to know.

The truth was, she wasn't happy. She was exited and on edge for when he would finally turn his phone back on so she could talk to him.

On the way to school, Aelin simply hummed along to the radio, watching the buildings zoom by her. When they arrived, she offered her usual greetings and followed Ren to their classroom.

The first class flew by, the only thing she remembered from it being Marion warning the class that they only had two weeks left for the project with A-2. Whatever. After math, she stayed a bit later into the break to clean up her desk.

Arobynn wouldn't mind if she was a bit late for PE. Aelin chucked her books into her bag and made for the exit of the classroom, when she bumped into someone in the hallway. "Celaena." She yelped in surprise but proceeded to smile at the man.

"Rowan!" He nodded forward, prompting her to walk with him. "What was up with you yesterday?" "What do you mean?" She asked. "After Sam left you just holed yourself up and didn't come out anymore." "Aww!" Aelin cooed, "Were you worried?"

He let out a low chuckle and shook his head, "Sure." She continued to tease him and nudged him with her elbow. "Would you cut that out?!" He growled and she laughed. They continued to engage in conversation while they mad their way to the gym.

"Where is your next class?" Aelin asked and Rowan shrugged, "Right next to the gym." "Okay~" She grinned and he raised his eyebrows.

"You seem to be in a good mood." She simply showed her teeth in a wide grin and nodded. She was about to ask him something, when they heard voices from a nearby open classroom. Two students.

Aelin was about to ignore it and carry on talking, but what she heard made her fall silent.

"Did you see the news this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"The plane crash."

She froze in her tracks as her smile faded.

"Wasn't it a bomb?"

"Yea."

"Which flight was it again?"

Aelin sucked in a breath as she felt her hands start to shake. She felt Rowan tense beside her, but she ignored him.

"The flight from Rifthold to Orynth. This morning."

In that moment, everything started crashing down around her. It felt like the world stopped turning. Her surroundings turned blurry as she fell to her knees and the dreaded words reached her ears.

"No survivors."


	16. Comfort

"No survivors."

The words echoed in Aelin's head as her knees hit the cold, tiled floor. The bile in her throat burned and her face was numb. Her body refused to stop shaking as she stemmed her hands on the floor to save herself from falling completely.

No survivors. Sam. Sam was... dead.

She wanted to feel agony; pain. But all she felt was emptiness. No tears escaped her eyes as she stared down at her shaking hands, her vision becoming blurrier by the second.

She hadn't gotten to say the words. She hadn't gotten to tell Sam. I love you. Three simple, unspoken words that were now a crushing weight on her shivering shoulders.

Was it worth it? Through uneven breaths she whispered the words, "Why..?" Not one single tears stained her flushed cheeks. She gritted her teeth as she clenched her fists, her nails digging into the skin of her palms. Warm blood trickled to the floor from her hands, the bright red stark against the white tiles.

Her eyes stung and her breathing was ragged. Every heave was crushing her lungs, as well as her heart. Because it was something Sam could no longer do. Breathe. Live. Aelin was shaking wildly when she felt a strong hand on her back and froze.

She forced herself to look over her shoulder and did a sharp breath intake. A strong gaze was piercing her glazed, empty orbs. The strong gaze she had learned to love. Sam's gaze. But this wasn't Sam.

"Rowan..." Her hoarse voice wavered and threatened to give in. He didn't say a word as he swept an arm beneath her legs and picked her up. She didn't protest. The warmth seeped through the white shirt of his school uniform, like a soft caress against her cold skin.

Her breathing eased as he exited the school building, fresh air filling her lungs and kissing the bare skin on her arms and legs, but her shaking failed to cease. All sense of direction went down the drain as Rowan continued to walk, and before long, she felt the brush of leather against her body as she was laid down on the backseats of a foreign car.

As soon as his warmth left her body, her shivering increased. "Hold on." He whispered, "It won't take long." The car door near her shut and she heard the driver's door open. She heard him sitting into the leather seat and revving the motor. The sudden pull of speed caused her lidded eyes to snap open.

Her vision was still blurred and faded, but she made out the inside of a fancy car with white seats. She forced herself to sit up and leaned against the side of the car, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly. She swayed, but didn't fall.

She couldn't rely on her sense of smell or sight. The only thing clear to her was what she was hearing. The car sped through streets and past buildings unknown to her.

Her mind was strained and her body tense, and every time she closed her eyes, she saw that final sad smile Sam had given her the moment he left. The last time she would ever see him. Her breathing turned ragged once more.

"Calm down. Breathe." Rowan's voice tugged her from that nightmare and back to reality. So she did. She focused on the sound of his voice; his breathing, and slowly her eyes drifted shut.

Fire and smoke.

Screams and terror.

Heat radiated from all around her and flames licked at the tainted air and seats. Passenger seats. She was on a plane.

She couldn't see the other people, but she could hear them. Their screams of agony and death.

Suddenly she saw a figure between the dancing flames. His clothes were burnt and torn and his hair scarce and brittled, but that face remained unscathed, with that heart wrenching smile. Sam.

He stared at her without saying a word, and she was unable to speak, as if her mouth had been sewn shut. Slowly, burn marks started to spread across his face as the smoke became thicker and his silhouette began to fade.

She struggled to reach for him, but he had been enveloped in the flame. And then another person showed up. She froze. His piercing eyes and snakelike grin sent shivers down her spine, but rage started to build up in her.

The uneven, luminescent glow of the abyss of flames sent dark shadows dancing across his face as he cocked his head at her, that grin turning animalistic. Rourke Farran. She couldn't move, despite her urge.

Farran approached and pulled out a gun. Barely one meter away, he pointed it at her chest and hissed mockingly, "Fireheart."

And as the plane plummeted to certain death, he pulled the trigger.

"AAAAAH!" Aelin shot up, ripping the blankets from off of her. Hot sweat trickled down her brow as she struggled to keep her breathing steady.

Suddenly, the overwhelming scent of pine and snow with a tinge of metal reached her nose. She looked around to find that she was not in her house. Rowan was sitting in the armchair beside the couch she had been lying on, playing Attack of the Valg on a flat screen tv.

He turned to look at her immediately, dropping the controller onto the carpeted floor and asked with concern lacing his tone, "Are you okay?" "You tell me. Where am I?" Aelin's voice was hoarse and weak.

"My apartment." He answered calmly as he stood to walk to what seemed to be the kitchen, "I brought you here because it seemed like you needed some peace and quiet. I disinfected and bandaged the wounds on your hands." He appeared again with a glass of water. Ice cubes shifted as the water splashed.

"Here." He handed the glass to Aelin, who accepted and started drinking greedily. She finally laid down the empty glass on the coffee table and inspected herself.

Her hair had been loosened of the bun and fell wildly around her face and her hands had been bandaged from where her nails had dug into the skin. There were small stains of blood on the bandages and few on her school uniform.

"Thanks..." She muttered subconsciously. He simply nodded and proceeded to grab a first aid kit from a nearby shelf. "I should re bandage your hands." He sat down beside her and she offered him her open palms.

He unwrapped the stained cloth and she flinched at the sight of the wounds. Four cuts, each small and shallow, but the skin had been ripped open gruesomely. "Are you okay?" He asked, and she knew he didn't mean the cuts. He meant this entire fiasco.

She stayed silent for a moment before answering, "...I don't know." His subtle nod was the only indication of that he heard. "I understand how you feel." Rowan finished bandaging her hands and sat beside her. "No..." She shook her head, "No, You don't."

When he didn't respond, she turned to glare at him. "How can you say that?! How would you know how it feels to lose the most important person in your life! I didn't even say goodbye!" Aelin's voice cracked, "I didn't even get to say goodbye..." she repeated.

The tears that hadn't fallen earlier started cascading down her flushed cheeks. She held her hands to cover her face as her sobs continued, a heart wrenching sight. She looked so... weak. Breakable.

She flinched as his muscled arms wrapped around her trembling frame, but didn't push him away. Instead she leaned into the embrace. His touch was careful and soft, as if she was made of glass and he was afraid to shatter her.

"I do know." His low voice sent shivers snaking down her spine, "When I was eighteen, I had a girlfriend. She meant the world to me, and even at our young age, I was thinking of proposing. We were soulmates. One day, when I had convinced her to go out partying, I got slightly tipsy. I was driving her home on my motorcycle when it happened."

He sucked in a breath, "A drunk driver came hurtling down the street and crashed straight into us. By some miracle, I only broke an arm. But she wasn't that lucky. It was my fault. I had convinced her to go out. I had gotten drunk. I had refused to take a cab back. And I killed her."

She felt him grip the back of her shirt tightly, breathing in her lavender scent. "The tattoo on my arm and face is an apology to her. It's in an ancient language an old friend of my father taught me. He taught me how to fight and also how to tattoo, at my request. Because of her."

She fell silent. Although he himself at that moment felt broken, she felt safe in his arms. "What was her name?" Aelin finally spoke up with a wary, hoarse voice. "Lyria."


	17. Memories and guilt

Minutes flew by before either dared to speak up again. Aelin had stopped trembling in Rowan's wake. Lyria. So there was a human being he cared about. Or... had cared about.

"...How did you cope with it?" She finally asked, still trembling softly in his protective embrace. "I didn't." He replied after a moments hesitation, "I was convinced I had murdered her and holed myself up in my apartment for a year. Of course, I did go to school, but I didn't talk to anybody. I had the feeling I had forgotten how to speak. I blamed myself, and I still do."

"Then don't. It wasn't your fault." She felt him tense, but he loosened up after a second. "And Sam's death isn't your fault. So stop hating yourself for it." Aelin didn't answer as memories of her friend and lover filled her mind once more and salty tears stained Rowan's shoulder.

He sighed, but pulled her closer, leaning against the backrest of the couch. "It's going to be okay." He whispered comfortingly and she hiccuped, causing him to let out a rumbling chuckle.

Her own breathy laughter mixed between sobs as she pulled back to punch him in the chest. He didn't flinch, but she yelped as pain shot through her bandaged hand. Another low chuckle. "Buzzard." She swore in silent amusement, "You really don't think it's my fault?"

His smile faltered as he laid a hand on her shoulder, "Aelin. Don't doubt yourself." "He knew it was going to happen." Rowan looked confused for a second, so she explained, "Sam told me. This wasn't a random terrorist attack. He got mixed up with Rourke Farran and Ioan Jayne back in Terrasen - for what, he wouldn't tell me. The bomb was planted by Farran. I'm sure of it."

She amazed herself by not shaking as she revealed it to Rowan. "Then we should go to the police-" "No," she interrupted him, "I don't have solid evidence and I know Sam wouldn't have wanted to start a riot about it. He knew it was going to happen." She repeated and recalled the moment he had joked about the plane being shot out of the sky the night prior.

A sad smile made its way onto her lips, twin to the one on his own face when he had left. In his letter, he had claimed he had wanted her to be happy. He had wanted her to be safe. And he knew she was, in Rifthold.

"I understand." Rowan's words cut her thoughts short and he nodded, "We should get you home now. It's already past lunch; Aedion'll be worried." "Please, can I stay? I frankly don't give a fuck about that egghead and I really don't want to face anyone right now."

"So I'm no one?" She loosed a chuckle at his response and he smiled. Surprisingly, the phenomenon of Rowan smiling had become common around Aelin and though neither noted it, others had.

"Sure." He turned around and nodded towards the gaming console under the tv. "Wanna play?" Aelin's reply was simply a wide grin as she dashed forward to grab the controller, twin to the one Rowan had fetched from where he left it on the floor.

"How about we find a Valg Prince and put that Hellfire to good use." He suggested, to which she cackled maniacally and said, "Sounds like a plan." And the emptiness in her eyes slowly faded as she continued lauging with Rowan.

Dusk settled in a heartbeat and Aelin blinked at her phone screen in awe. 18 missed calls. 36 new messages. Most from Aedion, but there were also some from Ren. And Chaol. She had gotten the phone numbers from all of her classmates, incase of an emergency.

"Aedion's gonna kill me..." she muttered under her breath and heard Rowan scoff, "More like smother, he has some weird cousin-complex." She laughed as she put her controller down and leaned back on the couch.

"So... Is that why you were so tense when I got a motorcycle for my birthday? Because of Lyria?" Aelin had wanted to ask as soon as he told her about the girl.

There was a moment of hesitation before he answered, "Yes, I don't think I could handle loosing another person I care about to that thing." Another person I care about. Her breath hitched and she felt her heart pound. He shifted his gaze to look at her and gave a small, sheepish smile.

Aelin didn't force the smile she offered him in return and her cheeks heated. "Thank you." Her answer was silent and mumbled, but Rowan picked it up and his smile evolved into a wholehearted grin, showing off his pearly white teeth.

It seemed he himself hadn't noticed, and it took her a filled second to comprehend, but she lifted her phone and snapped a photo before that once-in-a-lifetime grin could fade.

He looked confused at first, but his expression turned into one of disgust when she held the picture up for him to behold. "That's... me?" Aelin burst out laughing.

It felt as though a burden on her heart had been lifted, but every now and then she would remember Sam and that burden would come crashing down again, thrice the weight it had been the time before. And this was one of those moments. She had fallen silent and stared at her phone screen, the picture openly displayed. She felt Rowan's lingering gaze of sincereness.

"You really should grin and laugh more. It grants your eyes a magnificent glow." She unknowingly mused aloud and looked up to see Color tainting his cheeks, stark against the tattoo. Lyria's tattoo. But he huffed in defeat and allowed the corners of his lips to be tugged up into a lazy smirk.

Like a brick to the head, Aelin remembered Aedion and Ren. She had to get home before they notified the police of some shit like that. Although, they would have to blow her cover for that. She opened her mouth to speak, but noticed Rowan had realized just as much.

She didn't need to hear his voice to understand; Need a ride?

That would be amazing, considering I have no fucking clue where the hell I am.

He chuckled, Did you want me to abandon your during that panic attack of yours, or what?

Aelin simply huffed and stood up to follow him to the elevator that led down to the garage. "Who else lives here, by the way?" She spoke as the elevator doors slid open and they entered.

Rowan chucked one of his jackets at her and answered simply, "No one. It may be an apartment complex, but I own the entire building. It's not that big: Four floors. Nothing compared to the Ashryver mansion. And put that jacket on. It's unusually cold in the garage and Aedion will probably never let you hear the and of it if he sees the blood stains on your shirt."

"Well, damn. You're talkative today." She flicked his brow in an attempt to agitate, to which he scowled playfully and ruffled her already messy hair. "Which car do you want?" His voice echoed through the large garage and Aelin understood what he had meant with the coldness.

She slipped into the jacket - black leather with a large amount of zippers and pockets - and zipped it up until it scraped the bottom of her chin. The sleeves hung past her hands and reached her knees, swinging around in accordance with her arm movement as she scanned the place.

Her eyes settled on a silver Mercedes Benz S Class and she gaped. Rowan must have noticed, because he walked to the locker at the back of the garage and pulled out a car key, shortly after which the vehicle's blinkers lit up.

Aelin suppressed a grin as she speed-walked to the car. "What?" She answered his mocking stare, "May as well make a statement when I get back." Rowan simply chuckled and slipped into the drivers seat.

The interior was absolutely magnificent and she smiled as she felt the smooth texture of the leather under her fingertips. Aelin memorized the streets as they drove down foreign roads until she recognized the banks of the Avery.

She looked back to Rowan, who was concentrating on a red light and subconsciously blew a loose strand of his silver hair out of his face. Without him, Aelin wouldn't have recovered from Sam's death. Not that she had fully recovered yet, but she felt better and didn't blame it on herself anymore, especially after hearing about Lyria.

Sam had knew his time was coming. That's why he had told her about it. She gazed out of the window at the crescent moon looming near the horizon. Aedion must be worried sick. She rolled down the window and a cool breeze kissed her flushed cheeks.

It was unusually chill for a brooding summer day. It seemed, that summer was finally close to transferring into autumn. She smiled against the wind, as cars zoomed by. Refreshing.

The vehicle came to a halt and the breeze resided and Aelin found herself facing her cousin's - her - mansion. On light feet, she stepped out of the car and looked back to find Rowan still seated.

"You're not coming in?" He shook his head, "I'm really not in the mood to put up with Aedion right now. You'll be fine without me, right?" Usually, she would've scoffed at the question, but she recognized the sincerity in his tone and nodded.

"See you tomorrow." She grinned and he offered her a small wave before the revving of the motor filled the evening air. Aelin watched until the car disappeared behind a corner, before swaggering to the door of the mansion.

She reached for her bag to get her house key, only to realize she had forgotten it at Rowan's place. "By the wyrd..." She swore under her breath and rang the doorbell. In the matter of seconds, the door swung open and a rather pissy looking Aedion stared at her.

"Holy gods! Aelin! You're alive!" He yelped in surprise as joy mirrored in his cyan orbs and he pulled her into a tight hug. "Celaena." Aelin corrected him and continued to say, "Yes, I'm alive. Now let go of me before I punch you in the gut."

He released her immediately and stood back, holding his hands up in defense. "Sorry." Was his simple reply, as she turned to lock the door behind her and strolled into the living room. She plopped down onto the sofa and yelled, "Sanji! I want food!"

Rather disrespectful, she was aware, but the cook knew better than to mess with her when she was hungry. He hurried to her and handed her a plate nonchalantly, "Everyone ate already." He explained. Aelin knew he had more questions and was was deathly worried about where she had been, but he knew she hated it when people pampered her, so he left.

She looked down at the fajita situated on her plate and smiled viciously. She was starving. She hadn't had the time or thought to eat at Rowan's place. Before she could dig in, Aedion sat down beside her and pinned her with his gaze. "Where were you? What happened?" She sighed in defeat. Of course.

She took a deep breath, "Sam's dead." As soon as the words left her tongue, she saw her cousin freeze. "...What?" His voice was no more than a whisper. "Sam. Is. Dead." The words where louder than before, and stretched out, as if she were talking to a child.

Aelin was amazed by how calm she was. She would've expected to have another break down, but the thought of Rowan and what he went through kept her sane. "There was a bomb on his plane. No survivors." No survivors. The words that had brought her entire world crumbling down.

She gritted her teeth. Aedion was in a sort of dazed mode and was staring at the wall with glazed eyes, not uttering a single word. "Aelin?" Ren spotted her as he walked down the noticed her grim expression and Aedion's unusual silence and asked, "What's wrong?"

Aelin didn't have he chance to answer as Aedion's whisper broke the silence, "Sam's dead." More a statement to himself than to Ren, but he still heard. Ren's eyes widened and his lips were pressed into a thin line.

"I'm... sorry." He pressed out. What else should he have said? He had only met Sam the day before. Aelin simply nodded and gestured towards Aedion. "This one's going to need all the help he can get. I'm going to bed." Without another word, she stood up and walked to her room, balancing her plate on her right palm.

Ren didn't bother following her, and neither did Sanji, who had been leaning against the kitchen counter watching the entire exchange. Aelin's stomach grumbled as she sat down at her desk. Her eyes immediately landed on the framed picture Sam had given her.

Suddenly, her hunger faded, and the sight of the neatly wrapped fajita on her plate made her want to hurl. So without touching the food, she tipped the photo to face downward and slumped onto her bed, not bothering with turning out the lights or changing, so she lay there - atop her blanket - curling herself into Rowan's jacket. And Aelin drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
